The Christmas Phantom
by Tabitha12
Summary: By Mary and Amanda. It is twelve days before Christmas and someone is leaving presents at Gull Cottage and not even the Captain knows who is doing it! Not a From This Day On story.


The Christmas Phantom

Mary and Amanda

_**All characters belong to R.A. Dick (AKA Josephine Leslie) and Twentieth-Century Fox. We're just borrowing them. This story was inspired by, but is nothing really like, a short story with the same name by Norman Vincent Peale.**_

**Christmas Season, 1970 **

It could have been, and should have been, perhaps, the happiest Christmas season ever for the Muir family. For the first time, everyone in their family knew that the spirit of Captain Gregg was sharing Gull Cottage with them. Not only that, but ever since Grandma and Grandpa Williams' visit, there had been a subtle change in the relationship between Carolyn Muir and Daniel Gregg. Despite the fact that she was alive and he had died long ago, there was no question in Candy and Jonathan Muir's or Martha Grant's mind that the two were in love. They were as close to being an ordinary family as such extraordinary people could be. Yet, as the days marched toward Christmas, a slight air of discontent and negative tension hung in the air of their home, rather than one of excitement and anticipation.

Finally, Mrs. Muir tentatively broached the subject. "Captain, I was wondering if — if you would be continuing the dream from last year, even though Slugger isn't still here, or if there will be a new one. Dream that is, not a baby." A flush crept up her cheeks. "I didn't mean to imply..."

"Madam..." the ghost began, then his tone softened and a slight teasing note entered it. "Carolyn, trying to peek into a Christmas gift early is considered bad form. I plan on a gift, but I won't say if it is a dream or not. You would fuss at the children if you caught them looking under the beds for presents."

"I know, which reminds me, what might _you_ like for Christmas? Please don't say you don't need anything. That is no help!"

"But I don't, my dear. At least not the material things you can procure, so I won't have you wasting your hard-earned dollars on me. Now, if I had money of my own to shower you in diamonds and pearls and palaces this Christmas, I would do so gladly..." He sighed. "My wishes regarding THAT have not changed one iota." He turned away for a moment, and then back again to face her. "Christmas has gotten far too commercial, anyway."

"You mean remembering the reason for the season?" Her eyebrows lifted. "I do remember that, Daniel. We all do."

The ghost smiled, with just a hint of sadness. "Good, good. Though I do understand, it is difficult to keep one's focus on the true meaning in all the hustle. Not to mention the bustle."

Carolyn inclined her head in agreement. "Yes, but that does not answer the question, and you are changing the subject on me!"

"I wasn't. I was just... ruminating, a bit, I suppose. But my dear, I need nothing, except that which you have no power to give — the ability of touch. No, more than that. Humanity. Were that possible, I could be a real husband to you, if you would have me, and a true father to your children. Without that, the best dream I could give you is still just that — just a short-lived dream." He sighed again. "And that would not be fair to you — to the children — even to Martha or Claymore."

"If that's all we can have, it's enough," she said softly.

"Such an existence should NOT be enough for you," he sighed again. "If I had any courage at all, I would send you away, somehow, but..."

"But you can't, so forget it," she said flatly. "If you try that, and I_ will_ be back, and madder than a wet hen. Okay, Captain, I won't ask you what you want for Christmas anymore, but no fussing about what you get, if that be the case. All right? I guess I can think of something." She paused, looking for a way to change the subject. "Take a walk with me before bedtime?"

With a slight bow, the handsome ghost replied, "I would be delighted, my dear."

"Lovely," she smiled. "It's been so warm for this time of year. The kids have been asking me if I think we will get a white Christmas, and I keep telling them I'm not a weatherman. Then Jonathan asked me if you can make it thunder and storm, could you make it snow, and he was surprised when I said I didn't know."

"I've never tried making it snow," the ghost grinned. "But, I can work on it."

"I'm sure we could get Claymore to do something to make you angry, if you need ire to cause precipitation," she teased, enjoying his smile.

"He'd go too far, as usual, and you could end up with a blizzard," the spirit teased back. "I'll do what I can, all right? Now, didn't you say that Jonathan was having a problem with his bike that needed attending to?"

"Yes, something about the chain."

"I'll have a look. I would like to feel useful for something around here," he answered, shrugging and looking slightly 'off' again, but before Carolyn could protest his answer, he had vanished.

"Captain?" she said tentatively. "Captain?" Giving up on continuing their conversation, she blew out a sigh. "Male. Eternally, infernally MALE."

**December 14, Evening**

Despite their conversation earlier in the season, as the days went on, Carolyn couldn't help but see that the Captain's moodiness had increased. He seemed more distant and absent-minded of late, and had even "gone missing," as Jonathan had put it, for forty-eight hours. He had informed the household he would be gone, naturally, but Carolyn had the feeling that he had NOT left to procure Christmas presents, as the children thought. Gull Cottage had felt so lopsided with the spirit that had occupied it for more than a hundred years gone, and it was with great relief in everyone's hearts that he had returned the night of December fourteenth. He had eaten dinner with the family, and told stories, but had volunteered nothing of where he had been. The children were in bed and Martha, Carolyn, and the Captain were settled in by the fire when a light tap came at the front door of Gull Cottage.

Scruffy stood up, cocked his ears forward and issued a low growl.

"Hush, Scruffy," Carolyn chided reflexively, then continued, "Who on Earth could that be?"

"Carolers?" Martha suggested. "Or Claymore?"

"I don't hear any music," Carolyn frowned. "And I can't think why Claymore would come out." She shrugged and began to rise. "Guess I'll go find out. Ah—?"

"I know, Madam," the Captain said a little grimly, fading out as he spoke. He was back a moment later — a small package in his hand. "There was nobody there," he said quietly. "Only this, on the front mat. No clue as to who it is from, except for this small envelope — no bigger than a postage stamp."

Martha peered at the package. "You don't know who left it, Captain?"

He shook his head. "Not a clue. There was no one in sight when I got to the door. Unusual, too. Can't think of where anyone would have gotten to so quickly."

Carolyn took the gold-wrapped package and held it for a moment. "Should we open it? At least the card, and see who it is from?"

"It's too small to be explosive, I think," Martha remarked dryly. "Maybe some of our mail got misdirected, again, but someone only had a moment to drop it off and couldn't stay?"

"Still odd, if you ask me," Daniel said, taking the package once more. "Whoever heard of delivering mail this time of night? Telegrams, yes, like that rascal, Thompson, sent you, announcing his arrival, my dear, but this..."

"I think we should open it," said Carolyn. "Maybe there will be a note inside explaining. It could be from one of Candy or Jonathan's friends, or something. Or we could at least open the card. It could tell us."

With watchful, female eyes focused on him, the ghost gingerly opened the card and read, _"Merry Christmas to You."_

"Well, that was helpful," Martha noted, ironically.

Obeying their silent prompting, the Captain gingerly opened the tiny package to reveal a spun glass bird. Holding it up, he frowned, then exclaimed, "It's a seagull!"

"And, I see a place for a hook. It must be an ornament for the tree," Carolyn concluded, taking it from the Captain. "It's lovely. But, who would leave it?" Answering her own question, she shrugged, "As I was saying before... maybe one of the kids' friends?"

Martha glanced at her watch. "It's almost nine. A bit late for them to be up here alone."

"I saw no one anywhere near the house when I materialized on the porch," the Captain insisted. "And sensed no one nearby."

"I guess Superman decided to drop off a present, faster than a speeding bullet?" Martha quipped.

"Nonsense," the Captain shook his head. "I'm not sure I like this."

"I think you must have just missed them," said Carolyn. "But the idea of having a Secret Santa is kinda of sweet, though I am not sure why this family was selected."

"Maybe it's an advertising gimmick," Martha said. "We haven't gotten our tree yet... you know... the glass ornament?"

"Can you seriously imagine Claymore giving out pretty ornaments to get Christmas tree customers?" the ghost demanded, taking the ornament from Carolyn. "Allow me, my dear. I'll put it on the mantle, and when we get the tree, one of the children can hang it."

"We do need to think about doing that. Getting the tree, I mean," Carolyn observed as she surrendered the trinket.

"I suppose," the spirit sighed. "Though it seems a shame to spend what Claymore, or even the Boy Scouts, want for one when it will be nothing but a fire hazard in three weeks' time. In my day, when we just found one and chopped it down..." Sadly, he cupped the ornament in his hand and walked, rather than popped, back toward the living room, Carolyn and Martha following him.

"What the fine would be for doing that is more than a tree costs. At least the Boy Scouts is a good cause," Carolyn placated him.

"I suppose," the Captain said, tugging on his ear thoughtfully, still holding the little glass seagull with his other. "It is the time of year for giving." He stared at the little seagull again. It really was beautiful. "At least someone out there has an idea of what the season is about. I just wish they didn't feel so shy about it."

"Maybe I'll get a call tomorrow, or something," Carolyn encouraged him. "In the meantime, I really need to tighten the buttons on Jonathan's winter coat before they all fly off. Can you read to us for a while, Daniel?"

"Anything I want?"

"Anything you want."

"Even the _Rime of the Ancient Mariner_?" he asked, as a hint of a twinkle returned to his eyes.

"My dear Captain..." Carolyn grinned. "With you reading it, even the phone book is poetry."

"But, if you're going to read the phone book, could you get a longer one than Schooner Bay has?" Martha put in. "Five minutes," she snapped her fingers, "and it'd be all over, and that would be sad, indeed."

"True," Carolyn said, as they reached their seats and Daniel had put the seagull on the mantle underneath his portrait. "New York would be better... but as I don't have that phone book, how about Lord Byron?" she asked, handing Daniel a well-worn volume.

"Delighted, my dear." Opening the book, he began.

"_She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light, which heaven to gaudy day denies_..."

They were up until midnight.

XXX

In the morning, Candy's eagle eyes spotted the new trinket on the mantle. "Where'd that come from, Mom?"

"It seems we have a Secret Santa," Mrs. Muir said, then explained what had happened the prior evening after the kids were in bed.

"Cool," said Jonathan. "I can ask around school if you want me to and see if any of the clubs are doing anything like that."

"I think it's neat, too," Candy added. "I'll check things out also — maybe see if any of the other houses are getting gifts. Only, you know what?"

"What?" Captain Gregg asked, popping into the room.

"I don't think we have a Secret Santa," Candy said seriously. "I think we have a Christmas Phantom."

The Captain looked mildly irritated. "Candy, I didn't do this... I've already told your mother. 'Tis not I, I swear."

"I know that, Captain," Candy nodded. "But, face it, we must have an awfully special gift-giver to get by YOU — they HAVE to be a phantom, or spirit of some kind. And you're too _real _to be called a phantom."

"Thank you, my dear." He smiled.

"Maybe Santa got a head start?" Jonathan piped up.

"Don't be silly, Santa's not..." Candy started, then caught her mother's eye. "That is, Santa wouldn't play favorites, Jonathan, He wouldn't give a present just to us, and so early, too. It must be somebody, or something else." She sighed. "Wish I had seen them. I bet I could figure it out!"

_"May-y-y-b-e-e-e," _Jonathan stretched out the word. "Whoever it is will come again today. Want me to stay home from school and keep watch, Mom?"

"Oh, I think Martha, the Captain, and I can handle any stray elves," Carolyn smirked.

"Okay," the boy shrugged. He hadn't really expected to get away with that idea. "But will you tell us if the elf, or phantom, or whatever shows up again?"

"Naturally," their mother answered. "Now, go get some breakfast and I'll drive you to school."

"It'd be more fun to stay and watch for the Christmas Phantom," he insisted, under his breath.

"Cheer up, Jonathan," Candy shrugged. "Only three more days, and we'll be out for Christmas vacation — then we can hunt for the phantom all you want."

"Why do the days get longer right before vacation?" the boy mourned. "Besides, all we're gonna do is kill time with scissors and glitter stuff between now and then, and do dumb worksheets where you fill in the missing letters in the reindeer names or find-a-word things. It's not even _interesting_ boring stuff."

"Well, at least it's not HARD boring stuff," Candy shrugged, as the little family started toward the kitchen. "What would you rather do?"

"A field trip, maybe," the boy shrugged. "Sledding, ice fishing, ice-skating..." He looked up at his hero. "You haven't forgotten about taking us ice fishing, have you, Captain?"

"I had, actually," the seaman said. "You still would like to do that, Jonathan?"

"You bet!"

"Hey, what about ME?" Candy demanded. "I get to go, too, don't I? And Mom? And Martha?"

"If you don't mind the ice breaking, that is," Martha huffed in self-depreciating humor.

"Naa," Jonathan shook his head. "The Captain always checks! He doesn't let us go near the ice unless it's ten inches deep. It's too warm for it yet, but we could all go to Keystone and go ice-skating in a rink — that way you could come, Captain, nobody would know you there, and you could skate, too."

The spirit hesitated, then nodded, and half-agreed, "We'll see, Jonathan."

XXX

The kids were driven to school with no further discussion Carolyn spent the morning in the Schooner Bay Library doing research and the afternoon in her room, working. Martha was busy with her regular chores for most of the day and the Captain had holed up in the wheelhouse with his charts. Around three, about the time the kids were due home from school, a knock came at the front door, followed by one swift ring from the doorbell.

"Blast," Carolyn sighed, stretching her fingers. "That must be Candy and Jonathan. I don't know why they'd be ringing the doorbell, though!" Standing, she headed for the bedroom door. "Oh well, I need a break, anyway." Grabbing her empty coffee cup, she was on her way down the stairs when she heard Martha's call.

Quickening her steps, Carolyn arrived in the front room just as the Captain apparated. Martha held up a package with another envelope attached. "I confess. I peeked at the note. All it says is _Joyeux Noel_. So, our mystery man is not only invisible, but bilingual."

"Well, I guess we debate this time... do we open it?" Carolyn asked Martha, and the Captain.

"Aye," the ghost nodded. "I do apologize, however, Madam. I said I would keep watch and find out who our phantom is, but they slipped by me completely. I wasn't expecting them until later, you see, and..." He was stopped by a car pulling up, up front. Candy and Jonathan were out the door and waving good-bye to Linda Coburn and her mother, and up the flagstone walk in no time. Jonathan eyed the package in his mother's hand.

"The Phantom came again?"

"It would seem so."

"Did you see any cars on the road as you came up?" Carolyn asked. "Or people walking along it?"

Candy shook her head. "Nobody, Mom. Do you want us to check around here and see if we can find anyone? Maybe footprints? Or we could dust the package for fingerprints!" Candy had received the first two _Nancy Drew_ books for her recent birthday, and now the girl wanted to be a sleuth.

"I'm afraid we have destroyed any evidence, Sherlock," Carolyn apologized with a smile.

"That's okay, Mom. What'd he, she, or it leave this time?" the girl shrugged.

"We haven't checked yet. You came home before we could," Carolyn smiled. "Don't you two want an afternoon snack or something, before we open it?"

"That can wait," Jonathan said, "Or you can open the package in the kitchen while we eat."

"Leave it to you to want to do both at the same time, Jonathan," Candy scoffed, "We can open the package first, right, Mom? Captain?"

Carolyn nodded and handed the oblong package to her daughter. "Okay, sweetie. Your turn. But, be careful."

Slowly, Candy opened the package. Inside were two small gold ornaments, shaped like little anchors, and a card that said simply: _On the Second Day Of Christmas..._ And that was all.

"That's like the song! Only on the second day, it was two calling birds, but I think I like anchors better," Candy exclaimed. "Do you think this means that the phantom will come back for ten more days after today?"

"Yeah!" Jonathan said, doing some very fast calculating. "That means whoever is doing this will be giving gifts all the way to Christmas! Cool! And Candy's right. I like what we have gotten so far better than all those birds in the song! I always wondered what happened to them AFTER Christmas! And the pipers, lords, drummers, maids, and stuff, too."

"If that is our phantom's plan, they have their dates wrong," the Captain pointed out. "The twelve days of Christmas come between Christmas Day and Epiphany. January sixth."

"Yeah, but this way is more fun," Candy pointed out. "It makes me wish I could have thought of it and done something like it for someone at school. You know — only with cards, or ornaments, or little toys, or something."

"And who would you give them to?" Jonathan jeered. "Mark Helmore?"

Candy rolled her eyes. "Nah. I'm all over him. But, it would be fun to do something like this for someone else. Like a person who is really shy, like Tricia in my class who just moved here and doesn't have any friends, yet, or my favorite teacher, or someone who is sick, or laid up in another way. Someone like that."

"There is always next year," her mother consoled her. "We're going to have to get serious about a tree, now that we have so many new ornaments."

"Yeah," Candy mused. "Still, doing the other would be neat, too..." She looked up at the tall seaman. "Can you take us somewhere that we can chop down a tree? Like we did in the dream last year?"

The Captain shook his head. "Your mother and I talked about this — there really isn't a place like that in Schooner Bay."

"There is in Saint John's Bay, though," Jonathan argued. "That's about twenty miles past Pripet. I heard about it today. One of the guys at school who's in the Boy Scouts has an uncle who owns a tree farm up there. Really, except for the gas money, it wouldn't cost much more than the Boy Scout lot here — and the Scouts aren't going to do the lot Schooner Bay, this year, anyway. Anybody who wants to can drive up there and chop down their own, and for only three dollars more than what they would have paid the Boy Scouts. It would still cost less than Claymore charges, I think. I figured we could all go and have a whole day together. We have the right kind of car, even. The station wagon. We could just tie the tree to the roof."

"I'm not certain..." the Captain began, fiddling with his ear, "...that as a spirit I can manage to wield an axe."

"Sure you can!" Candy coaxed him. "If you are strong enough to carry Claymore down a flight of stairs and all the way to his car, like you did right after that Dutch guy was here, you can chop down a little Christmas tree!"

"Little?" Jonathan turned to his sister. "I want a BIG tree!"

"Big tree, then," she answered. "If you could do that, Captain..."

"I didn't know you saw that..." Daniel started.

"Sure did!" Jonathan's eyes sparkled. "It was neat! Why don't you ever fly us like that, Captain? I'd love to sail down the stairs!"

"Because he doesn't want to give your mother and me heart palpitations!" Martha said firmly.

"Naa," The boy waved her words away. "Captain Gregg would never let anything happen to us — He's never REALLY let anything happen to Claymore! He just has to give him something to think about sometimes." He looked up at the seaman, hopefully. "So can we chop down a tree on Saturday? It would be a fun family day. You could make yourself visible, like you did for Doctor McNally or Mister Albertson, and make your hair blonde, or really curly, or somethin', and as long as nobody bumps into you, they wouldn't know you weren't our dad, or uncle. So will you?"

"Yeah, will you?" Candy joined in. "If it's the extra money, we'll skip going to the movies this week."

"It's up to your mother," the seaman said, deferring to Carolyn tactfully.

"I... rather like the idea," she said, shyly. "That means we won't have a tree until the 19th — later than we usually get one..."

"But that's just the way the weekend falls this year," Martha put in her two cents. "It would be the case regardless where we get a tree, really! We'll keep it up through Epiphany to make up for it, and if our Christmas Phantom keeps showing up before we get the tree, I'll start taping the ornaments to the mantle, so we can see them all until then."

"Too bad we don't have a shadowbox," Carolyn mused, tapping a finger to her chin.

"If my old first mate, Sean O'Casey, were still around, I'd have him do it," the Captain mulled. "He had a way with carving, and could always find the art in a piece of wood."

Carolyn looked at him in sympathy. _How many friends he must miss! _Trying to lighten things, she said, "Maybe the Phantom will leave one on one of the days."

XXX

The rest of the day passed quietly. Carolyn spent part of the day in town, running errands, and stopping by the library, and that evening Candy and Jonathan _did_ have a little homework to do, as Miss Stoddard and Mister Flaherty, Jonathan and Candy's teachers, respectively, maintained that school wasn't school without homework. Jonathan took a while to get through his math word problems, but Candy had zoomed through her social studies assignment. When Carolyn came up to their room to announce that dinner was ready, she found Candy hard at work at her desk, stringing glass beads together on a piece of doubled dental floss.

"I came upstairs to tell you dinner is ready," Carolyn said, peering over her daughter's shoulder. "What are you doing, sweetie?"

"Making a present, if I stop goofing," Candy muttered with a sigh, and pulled off the two beads she had so recently threaded. "Darn it. I messed up again."

Carolyn put a hand on her shoulder. "But WHAT are you doing? Is this for art? I thought you were working on macrame' right now."

Candy shook her head. "No — it's not for school."

"Mind if I ask for what or who it is for?" Carolyn asked.

"If it doesn't turn out stupid, I was thinking I would give it to Tricia — that girl in my class I was telling you about, before," Candy started. "She's new here, and kinda shy, and hasn't made any friends yet. She's really quiet, and she doesn't like sports, so I hadn't noticed her much, until the other day, because she was reading _Caddie Woodlawn — _a book I like a lot. I stopped on the playground and asked her how she liked it and she looked surprised that I talked to her at all! Anyway, she started to say something, but I could barely hear her, 'cause she whispered, and then the bell rang and we had to go back to class. I started thinking about it this afternoon — that if someone can be a Christmas Phantom for us when we have so much already, I could take some of my beads I bought last week from my allowance and make Tricia a present, like a necklace or a bracelet, and be a Christmas Phantom for her. I'm just not sure how to sneak it into her desk. I know one thing though. I need to get it finished and done for her before school lets out for vacation. I don't know how people do this so fast and sell so many at craft fairs and stuff." She laid the thread and beads down on the desk.

Carolyn kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I think the people at craft fairs have been doing all their projects for longer than you have been alive, and maybe gone to art school. But, what you're doing is more beautiful. They're doing it for money, and you are for friendship. That's sweet, and just what Christmas is about."

"I'm not sweet!" Candy protested with a wink. "And I'm still not sure how beautiful this is."

"I'll tell you what," her mother coaxed. "Your grandma used to try a different craft project each summer — beading, weaving, clay, you name it. I think I might remember a little. Since we aren't on guard for our Christmas Phantom tonight, how about having dinner, then we can spread out the beads on a sheet on the kitchen table? The sheet will keep them from rolling, and you can create your pattern before you start stringing. That, and if I remember, using a needle helps. Didn't the beading kit you bought come with one?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't figure out what to do with them. They came in different sizes."

Carolyn nodded. "We'll take a look after supper. Martha made beef stew tonight. Let's get something to eat, then maybe we can all work in the kitchen? I think the Captain was going to something with Jonathan on his model, and if not, he and I can take turns reading aloud."

"Cool, Mom!" Candy smiled up at Carolyn. "Thanks!"

XXX

_"Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves..." _Jonathan sang softly, not quite on key, as he worked on his model. _"...And a partridge in a pear tree!"_

Daniel and Carolyn smiled to each other from across the kitchen table where they were each helping the children with their respective craft projects. Then Candy put down her string of beads and gave her brother a look. "Can you _please_ stop singing that? That makes three times tonight! First you whistled it, and then you hummed. I love what our Phantom has brought us so far, but maybe you can sing something else now? I'll even sing with you."

The Captain nodded. "Your sister has a point, Jonathan. Three times through such a long song is enough."

"Like Jonathan was saying the other day, I never understood why the guy gave his true love such weird gifts anyway," Candy snorted. "All those different kinds of birds! Let alone drummers and lords and pipers and maids! I hope some day, when I have a true love, I get better gifts. Like roses, and chocolate, and stuff like that."

"Actually, since we seem to have a theme here, regarding the _Twelve Days of Christmas_, I did some research on the subject when I was at the library today," Carolyn interjected. "I meant to say something about it at dinner, but I forgot."

"Research?" Martha asked, looking up from her knitting. "I didn't know you could research a song — past who wrote it and when, maybe."

Carolyn nodded. "A great number of songs — and just poetry, too — often contain hidden meanings, and have a great deal of history attached to them," she went on. "I found a whole book just on what Lewis Carroll might have really meant when he wrote _Alice in Wonderland _and _Alice Through the Looking-Glass."_

"I'd be happy if I knew if _Jabberwocky_ really means something," the seaman smiled and started: _"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe."_

"Huh?" Candy and Jonathan said together.

"I thought you might like that," he grinned, then turned to Carolyn. "Later. I'm sorry, my dear, I interrupted. You were saying? What did you find out about the _Twelve Days of Christmas?"_

"The background of the song makes for fascinating reading," Carolyn smiled. "I found out that from 1558 until 1829, Roman Catholics in England were not permitted to practice their faith openly. Someone, nobody knows who, during that time wrote this carol as a catechism song for young Catholics. It has two levels of meaning: the surface meaning plus a hidden meaning known only to members of their church. Each element in the carol has a code word for a religious reality which the children could then remember."

Candy nodded. "That makes sense. Mrs. Whittington, who teaches my Sunday School class gave us a secret way to use our fingers to remember the Ten Commandments in the right order."

"So the song is a secret code?" Jonathan cut in. "Groovy!"

"I must agree," Martha added.

"Yes, indeed," Daniel nodded. "Please continue, my dear."

"Right," Carolyn nodded. "The partridge in a pear tree was Jesus Christ. Two turtle doves were the Old and New Testaments, three French hens stood for faith, hope, and love. The four calling birds were the four gospels of Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John. The five golden rings recalled the Torah or Law, the first five books of the Old Testament. The six geese a-laying stood for the six days of creation. Seven swans a-swimming represented the sevenfold gifts of the Holy Spirit: prophesy, serving, teaching, exhortation, contribution, leadership, and mercy. The eight maids a-milking were the eight beatitudes — if you don't know, or can't remember them, we can look them up — Nine ladies dancing were the nine fruits of the Holy Spirit, love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, and self-control. The ten lords a-leaping were the Ten Commandments. The eleven pipers piping stood for the eleven faithful disciples, and the twelve drummers drumming, symbolized the twelve points of belief in the Apostles' Creed."

"That's cool, Mom," Candy said. "Do any other Christmas carols have a secret code?"

"I don't know, but it might be a fun research project to do, sometime," Carolyn smiled.

"But, not tonight, if we are to get anything done on the projects in front of us," the Captain concluded.

**Wednesday, December 16th**

"Mom, you really need Candy and me, or at least me, to stay and help you three watch for the Phantom," Jonathan declared over his cereal bowl. "We can all stand watch, covering all the bases, if there's five of us. I'd say six, but Scruffy can't talk too well."

"Candy and I." Carolyn said gently. "And that's very generous of you, but, I think you really need to go on to class."

"But—"

"A watched pot never boils," Martha said. "I always knew I'd get a chance to say that, someday."

"What's that have to do with the Phantom?" Candy frowned.

"I think what Martha means, dear girl," the Captain replied, "is that if we are on alert for our enigmatic benefactor, they will delay, or perhaps forgo, making an — appearance, albeit invisibly."

"I still think we should stay," Candy shrugged, "I could work on my beading at the same time and watch the door in the kitchen — Jonathan could cover the front door, Mom could keep an eye out from the balcony, and the Captain could cover the widow's-walk. Too bad we don't have a crow's nest, though," she added thoughtfully. "We COULDN'T miss anything that way."

"Keep too close an eye out, you may scare them away," Martha reiterated, shaking her head. "It's obvious whoever is doing this is good at it, so maybe we should let them do it."

"Still, I wonder who it is," Carolyn mused. "I mean, I would have thought if someone wanted to be a pixie for us they would have done it the first year we arrived and were new in town, not now, with it being our third year here..." she sighed. "Christmas Phantom or not, I still have work to do. I'd like to collect promise of a check from the _Boston Globe_ before Christmas, which means I have an article to finish, and another one to get moving on. I rather be further along than I am now."

"But who is leaving the presents?" Jonathan persisted.

"Someone overly inspired with the Christmas Spirit," the Captain sighed, wishing he could smooth the frown lines from Carolyn's face.

"Overly? I wouldn't say overly. I think it's very touching, even if it's so mysterious it's driving us nutty," Carolyn countered.

"Of course, you are right, my dear," the seaman sighed again. "I suppose I was hoping somehow this Christmas might be different from last year." He gave her a look that said more than his words and she could almost hear him whisper his desire; "Humanity."

"You know it!" Jonathan exclaimed. "But not too different! I can't wait for our dream this year!"

"Me either, now that I know you are more than a portrait!" Martha grinned. "I'd have enjoyed you kissing my cheek a bit more if I'd known then what I know now."

Daniel shook his head. "I wasn't really planning on a dream this year... You all really want one?"

"We loved it! It was the best part of Christmas!" Candy blurted out. "I loved it that you and Mom were getting married, and that Martha knew you, and the baby being in our family. And that you didn't call him Slugger in the dream! That's not a very good baby name."

The Captain smiled. "That was Claymore's name for him, not mine. I worked around giving him a name that wasn't his... but Candy, the dream... it was just pretend... a sweet for the mind, if you will, I can't make the dream real, though I wish it could be." He chuckled. "Somehow, as beautiful as your mother looked in that red velvet dress and white lace, I cannot see her fitting into the 1860's too well. You all are much better off here, in 1970. Besides, I'm not sure what the next part of the dream would be, anyway."

"That's easy," Martha nodded. "We would get to New Year's Day and you and Mrs. Muir would marry, raise the baby and the kids, and I would take care of all of you."

The Captain's face turned a bit ruddier than usual. "Grant your wish, Martha?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. Carolyn had not been present, nor had the children, for their conversation in the kitchen when the dream took place the year before.

"Of course!"

He turned back to Carolyn. "You know there is nothing I want more, but the fact remains, I am but an echo of the past."

Meeting his gaze squarely, a thousand counter-arguments raced through Carolyn's mind, but this was not the time and place, much less the audience, for them. "Captain, I'll debate _that _with you later, after the kids are off to school. Come on, you two," she added lightly. "Let's get moving here."

"But, Mom, the Captain hasn't answered our question..."

"Yes, I know, but we're running late, and I have my own work to get started," she answered.

"Your mother is correct," the Captain nodded. "I'll see you after school, children," he continued, then faded out.

Martha muttered something about "stubborn ghost," before turning to the sink, where she started washing the breakfast dishes, bidding good-bye to the Muir family as they headed toward the front door.

XXX

As the day progressed, it seemed as if there were many more sounds than normal. Martha and Carolyn agreed that they were both jumpy as long tailed cats in a room full of rockers. If the Captain was, they had no way to know; he had absented himself since breakfast. Carolyn had a feeling she knew why; he was avoiding a discussion.

When the children arrived home, the first words out of their mouths were, "Has he been here? Were there three somethings?"

"The phantom has yet to put in his — non-appearance for the day," Carolyn said.

"I say we've been watching too closely and scared them off," Martha put in.

"Gee, I hope not," Jonathan mourned. "I haven't said anything at school about the Phantom yet. I figured if he wanted everyone to know about them, they would be giving gifts all over town."

Candy shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, since half the kids at school still tease me about living in a haunted house, I wouldn't, Jonathan. Besides, I kinda think of the Phantom like I do the Captain, they are both ours and special, we don't have to share them all over. Though it would be fun to have the Captain come to stuff at school where the PTA ladies and Penny Hassenhammer could see him and know any house that has HIM in it would be cool to live in, haunted or not."

"You're sure the Phantom hasn't been here, Mom?" Jonathan asked. "Maybe the Captain has seen him... unless... do you think the Captain is the Phantom?"

"I'm positive," she assured him, not wanting to admit how she and Martha had jumped at every creak and thump during the day. "The Captain seems as puzzled by this as we are, and I do not think he'd lie to us."

"I didn't think he'd LIE, exactly," Jonathan's face turned red. "But, this is the time of year for secrets and surprises, so I thought, maybe this was his way to give us a present and a mystery at the same time — you know, give us something to do."

Candy punched her brother lightly on the arm. "That's kinda silly, Jonathan... besides, where would he get the money to buy the ornaments?"

"Maybe they came from his sea chest," Martha pointed out. "Or from the wheelhouse somewhere. He has tons of stuff up there."

"They're too new," Carolyn shook her head. "No, it's not the Captain. Actually, I thought maybe it was you, Martha."

"Me?" Martha asked in surprise. "I'm not the phantom type."

"Or me either," the Captain said, popping into the kitchen. "Ghost, yes, phantom, no. Not this time. And after what I have just overheard as I was materializing, I have my question answered: it is none of you, so the questions remain: who is it, and why?"

"No idea," Carolyn shook her head. "The two gifts are lovely though. If they stop coming now, I consider them a wonderful start to the holiday season, even if we never figure out their origins."

"Me, too," Candy nodded. "No homework, tonight. Mom, can you help me with a little more of my beading after supper? I'm getting the hang of it, sorta, but I have a lot to get done in just a day or two, if I am going to get it done before Christmas break, and I still have to figure out where Tricia lives. None of the kids in school have ever visited her house."

"Sure, honey," Carolyn smiled, wondering when and if she would have a chance to finish the conversation started that morning with her ghost.

XXX

After dinner, Carolyn and Candy set up to work on the beading project while Daniel and Jonathan continued work on their model and Martha knitted on the sweater she was making Ed Peavey. The painter would probably rather have a cherry pie, but since he got those all the time, she wanted to give him something different, special, and a little more personal. Maybe it would give him ideas. A girl could hope, after all. No matter what anyone was doing though, they listened for a knock.

Shortly before bedtime, it seemed as if the Phantom was taking a night off.

"I'll just let Scruffy out one last time for the evening," Carolyn said, trying to hide her disappointment. As she opened the door, she caught sight of a small box on top of one of the stone lion's heads. "I guess the Phantom decided not to ring the bell or knock!" she announced, as she stepped out on the porch to claim the package.

The family gathered around for the opening. _"Buon Natale_," Carolyn read. _"On the Third Day of Christmas."_

"Italian tonight," the Captain noted, as Carolyn opened the small box gingerly to reveal a trio of golden angels.

"They're the prettiest yet!" Candy breathed.

"Maybe we have a Christmas Angel, not Phantom?" her mother suggested whimsically.

"I wonder why they didn't knock?" Jonathan puzzled aloud.

"So we won't get too used to their modus operandi," Candy declared. "That means their method of operation."

"Candy, you are watching entirely too much television," Carolyn frowned. "Or read too many girl detective books, one!"

"We didn't tonight! Not either!"

"True."

XXX

The rest of the evening passed quickly enough. Candy and Carolyn made fast progress on the necklace for Tricia, while Jonathan and Daniel worked the ship model. Martha nearly finished Ed's sweater and before they knew it, it was nine p.m. and past time for the children to be in bed.

"Captain, do you think my ship will be done before Christmas?" Jonathan asked, as the seaman and Carolyn tucked the children in bed.

"I don't see why not," he answered. "You don't have that far to go on it. Are you in a hurry?"

"Well, after seein' Candy work on her bead thing, I got to thinking. You know old Mr. Scroggins?"

"The gentleman from the Seaman's Home who comes in to read to the school children once a week?" Carolyn frowned, trying to place the name for certain. "You shouldn't call him old."

"He said he was old himself. He's like eighty!" Jonathan protested. "But, yeah. Him. I was thinking, he can't sail boats anymore, ships, I mean, but maybe he'd like to have one?"

Carolyn bent and kissed him again. "That's a fine idea, Jonathan. I'm sure he would." She had learned her lesson on calling anyone in the Captain's house "sweet."

**Thursday**

By now, the family had figured out that the Phantom kept to their own schedule. Watching for him or her would do them no good. Martha had just brought out a plate of cookies when there was a knock on the door.

"Hang on, Mr. Spook, or Miss Spook," she called. "We'll let you have a cookie."

"If that does not tempt the Phantom Angel, I do not know what would," the Captain winked at the housekeeper.

Carolyn, with Scruffy tagging after her, went to the door, not expecting anyone to be there, really. To her surprise, there WAS someone standing there, dressed in a shabby Santa hat, Groucho glasses, and a baggy, obviously borrowed, red suit. "Ho, ho, ho."

Recognizing the squeaky "ho's," the Captain popped to the door. "Claymore? You as Santa?"

"Are you the Christmas Phantom?" Candy demanded, coming up behind her mother and the spirit.

"Will wonders never cease?" Martha commented, taking a bite of one of the cookies.

"I'm not Claymore, I'm St. Nick," the figure insisted huffily.

"Claymore, we know it's you," Carolyn said gently. "But, we ARE... surprised. How did you manage to move so fast the other nights? And what made you decide to linger tonight?"

"Other nights?" "Santa" blinked. "What other nights? Oh, I'm supposed to give you this." He stuck a box out for Mrs. Muir to take. "Almost forgot. How did you guess it was me?"

Biting back a grin, Carolyn said, "Someone with your... presence is... unmistakable."

"Oh, true," he nodded, satisfied with her reply, then shivered mightily.

"Would you like to come in?" Martha asked.

"Yes, yes, I would, that is if..." he snuck a glance at his 'uncle.'

"I would like to hear why you have been doing this," the ghost said as Claymore hurried in, shutting the door behind himself.

When Claymore was settled by the fire with a cookie, and a hot drink, and Carolyn, Daniel and Martha had one also, along with cocoa for the children, the kids were torn between wanting to hear how and why he had done it first or seeing what was in the package. Carolyn resolved it by handing the brightly wrapped box to Jonathan.

The boy tried to read the card, then said, "I don't know what it says."

The Captain took it. "Claymore, I am impressed. You can say _Merry Christmas _in Haitian."

"I can?"

By this time, the box was opened and Jonathan had drawn out four toy soldier ornaments. "Wow. These are cool."

"Claymore, thank you for all you've done these last few nights," Carolyn said, even though she suspected he was not their Christmas Phantom, Santa or Angel.

"I really don't know what you mean," the reedy man said in bewilderment. "I haven't done anything, this time, anyway. I was having a slow day at the tree lot, and a guy came up and gave me five dollars to deliver this, in costume. I had to borrow the suit from Norrie, but I was out of spirit glue, and it always gives me a rash, anyway, so this was the best I could do on a beard." He held up the Groucho glasses. "I couldn't use them when I played you, because, it wouldn't look like your picture, so I just itched."

"What did the guy look like?" 'Nancy Drew Junior' asked excitedly.

"Well, he was — tall, but not too tall, just not short. And had on a long coat, and his hat was pulled down low; it was cold, you know? And a scarf was up high."

"What about his voice?" Candy tried again.

"Sorta of muffled? Through the scarf."

Candy sighed. "That's not much to go on. It could be anyone or everyone... Claymore, why didn't you ask his name, or pay more attention, or something?"

"Because Claymore was more interested in the picture of Abraham Lincoln on the face of that five-dollar bill he received as payment," Daniel snapped.

"I didn't have to do it at all, you know..." Claymore said, defensively. "I was just trying to get in the spirit... Ho-Ho-Ho and all that jazz... Merry Christmas, Muirs... and you, too, Captain Uncle... Uncle Gregg, Commodore Danny... you know, whatever..."

This gave the Captain pause, and he shook his head. "You're right. You didn't. Thank you, Claymore."

Claymore did a double-take. The Captain hadn't yelled about not being his "blasted uncle?" "What's been going on?" he blurted out.

"WE have a Christmas Phantom," Jonathan announced proudly.

"I thought we decided it was an angel," Martha said, scratching her head.

"Nu-uh," the boy said again, shaking his. "Anyone who can keep getting by the Captain's gotta be a ghost or spirit or phantom."

"I don't feel the presence of another spirit though," Daniel said, taking a sip from the coffee mug in his hand. "I haven't since this whole thing started."

Claymore frowned. "I _still_ have no idea what you are talking about. Do you mean to tell me that... that... whatever it was that gave me the money and the package is a ghost?" He pulled a crumpled five-dollar bill from his shirt pocket and examined it carefully. "The money's real." He scowled. "I really don't like the idea of ANOTHER spook running around."

Daniel lifted an eyebrow. "Be thankful there are women and children in the room, Claymore, or I would show you in no uncertain terms how I feel about remarks like that."

"Uh, sorry, force of habit, uncle. Actually you get more human all the time... sometimes I even forget you are a spook — kinda — mostly. No offense."

"We've been using the term 'phantom' because we don't know what else to call him or her," Carolyn cut in hastily. "Since Monday evening, someone has been leaving us gifts, small ornaments, but we never catch them at it."

"Hmm," the landlord answered thoughtfully. "Gifts, you say? No charge? No business card, or anything like that? 'Tis the season, you know... But listen, if they try sending you a bill for the stuff later, don't pay it. You didn't order it, so you are under no obligation to..."

"I don't think that's the case here, Claymore," Martha cut in. "They've all been Christmas tree ornaments so far — but beautiful ones. I've never seen any so pretty, and I know for a fact they didn't come from any store around here."

"So maybe someone wants you to go buy at tree... from me?" Claymore scratched his head again. "That would be a nice thing for someone to do for me AND you... my business has been way down this year, with the Boy Scouts planning that tree chopping farm thing for Sunday afternoon. I'm glad I didn't invest in a lot of trees this season."

Pinching the bridge of his nose as if in pain, the Captain asked, "Why would anyone go to such trouble to get this family and no other to buy a tree from you? If it were an advertising gimmick, then surely more people would be receiving ornaments, and it would only be logical that there would be an accompanying ad."

"I guess," Claymore said doubtfully. "Still, why you guys? And with a Christmas phantom, yet? This house is unusual enough, as it is. Don't need more ghosties making it spookier, Christmas or not. I still think it might be some friend of yours, Captain. Like that headless guy you sicced on me a while back. Maybe he is doing it!"

In response, Candy and Jonathan burst out laughing and Captain Gregg looked somewhere between amused and annoyed.

"Elroy?" Jonathan giggled. "He's NICE, but—"

"Elroy couldn't pull off _anything_ secretly," Candy shook her head. "Not the way he bangs around and gets scared of everything."

"I don't care if he gets scared or not," Claymore snapped. "He scared ME! There I was, fixing the window that you MUST have broken on purpose, Mrs. Muir, just to lure me out here and be terrorized by that... that..."

"Inept excuse for a seaman, or ghost," the Captain finished. "We are getting off the subject. I am sure our Phantom isn't Elroy Applegate. Claymore..." He glared at the other man. "...Stop stuffing yourself with Martha's cookies and tell me what else you remember about the man who gave you the package this afternoon."

"There really isn't anything else," Claymore said. "Just what I told you... nothing memorable about him at all, really. I don't even really remember his face that much. I'm not even sure I would recognize him again. Just that he seemed nice, and it made me feel good just to talk to him, in a weird way. Maybe that's why I decided to come out here — not just the five dollars."

"Did he refer to the Captain or Mom by name?" Candy asked, tapping her chin. "That could be a clue."

Claymore frowned, taking another bite as he did so, despite the Captain's warning. "Hmm. Well... he must have said so, because otherwise, why would I come here? Wild horses wouldn't get me out here, you know."

Candy rolled her eyes — Jonathan did too, bursting out, "No-no-no... Candy means did the man say, like, 'I want you to take this package to Mrs. Muir's house,' or 'Daniel Gregg's house?' Or did he just say 'the ghost's house,' or 'Gull Cottage?' And did he say anything like 'tell...' sorry, Mom... 'tell Carolyn Merry Christmas,' or 'tell Daniel I wish him well?' like that, right, Candy?"

"Right," the little girl nodded. "Did the guy talk like he knew them, or just wanted you to deliver a message?"

Claymore concentrated. "I think he said 'I need you to play Santa for Gull Cottage tonight. Here's five dollars to compensate you. Merry Christmas'?"

"And you did it? Just like that? Five dollars isn't that much money for a grownup, Claymore."

"Well, no, not really, I guess, but like I said, he gave me five bucks, and I DO know you guys, and business was slow anyway. I gave Gregory Gilbert fifty cents to watch the place while I was gone, so I really better get going..." He paused. "You guys are going to come and buy a tree from me, aren't you?"

"Ah, well, you see..." Mrs. Muir began, hating to be put on the spot and to hurt Claymore needlessly. "We've been talking it over..."

"We were thinking of getting a tree from the place in Saint John's Bay tied to the Boy Scouts that lets you cut down your own," Martha said.

"Oh," Claymore shrugged sadly. "You know, I kinda thought you guys might end up doing that. Last year you got one from the Boy Scouts, and in our Christmas dream you chopped one down on my hill. You looked like you had fun doing it too..." He let out another heavy sigh.

"You had your fun, too, Claymore, my boy," the Captain let out a dark chuckle, "You charged me three pieces of silver for that tree!"

"Which was highway robbery," Candy said.

"Yeah, we were supposed to be your relatives," Jonathan added.

"It was just a dream," Claymore added defensively. "You weren't really out any money!" He shrugged. "Like I said, I may not even bother with the lot next year. At least I will be able to claim my losses on this year's taxes." He stood up. "Well, I better get back to town..." He looked at the little ornaments still on the table. "Personally, I think if someone was giving me something for nothing, I would just sorta relax and enjoy it — anticipate it, maybe, but not worry so hard about it." He lifted his hand in a wave. "Don't bother seeing me out. I know the way. Have fun on Sunday, you guys. You, too, Captain. You're good at chopping down trees. You'll all have a blast..." he added quietly, and a few moment later, he was out the front door and driving away.

"I think Claymore has a point," Carolyn said softly, looking off into space. "We need to relax and enjoy whatever comes next."

"You mean whatever present the Phantom brings Saturday and Sunday?" Candy asked. "I'm looking forward to what number five is."

"Because the real song says five gold rings?" Jonathan asked. "I'm not wearing any rings."

"No, because there are five of us," Candy said, "Five people, anyway. The Captain, Mom, Martha, you, and me. Scruffy makes six, but he is a dog. I bet the next two nights are going to be really special ones."

"I still want to see who is leaving the gifts," Jonathan answered. "I wouldn't scare them away, but you are supposed to say thank-you for gifts, and write thank-you notes, and we can't do that if we don't know who is doing the giving."

"And I'd still like to know why," Daniel added. "Though I must say, this has been fun so far. Maddening, but fun."

"Speaking of fun, ARE you planning on coming with us to get a tree, Sunday?" Carolyn asked. "I think you have been elected."

"I think I have, too," the Captain shrugged. "And I will, I suppose, if I can manage it. However I do feel that you all might find picking out a tree, chopping it down, wrapping it, and getting it bundled up to bring home takes just a little more time than it does in my Christmas dreams, constructed with spun sugar, whimsey, and wishes..." He gave Carolyn a long look. Carolyn gazed back at him for an equally long moment, then forced herself to turn her head away.

"Kids, stop with the cookies already. You'll spoil your dinner! Upstairs! Let's get your homework out of the way early tonight."

"But, Mom," they protested, heading toward the stairs. "We don't have any..."

"That will make it easier to get out of the way!" Carolyn answered, turning red under the seaman's steady gaze. "Call us when dinner is ready, please, Martha." She looked at the seaman squarely in the eye. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Daniel?"

"If you would like me to, yes."

"I would."

**Friday**

"Captain, would you write Tricia's name on this gift tag? I don't THINK she'd recognize my handwriting, but just in case, I know she has never seen yours," Candy asked as the family came into the kitchen for breakfast. In one hand, she held a red and white striped, narrow box. "I thought about typing it, but getting one of these little bitty cards into the typewriter is harder than it looks."

"I'm always happy to help you," the seaman assured her. "I'll just fetch a pen." He frowned. "Where is Jonathan?"

"Wrapping Mr. Scroggan's present. He said to tell you he'll be down in a second. Want me to find you a pen?"

"There's one on the fridge door, Candy. I keep it there to make my grocery list," Martha said, opening the back door as she spoke. She hoped the milkman had remembered to bring the extra cream she ordered to garnish a pie she wanted to make that weekend. "What's this?" she exclaimed.

Next to the dairy bottles was a little package. "Either Mr. Manchester is handing out presents, now, or our Phantom-Angel-Elf got an early start on his run today," Martha announced. "Jonathan..." she said, seeing the boy walk into the kitchen, "...would you grab the milk and cream and put it away? It's cold enough to not spoil, but..."

Hastily, the boy scampered over to obey as Carolyn entered, looking for her first cup of coffee. "What's going on?"

"It appears our Christmas Angel has decided to be an early riser," the Captain replied as Martha handed her the box.

"Well, since Jonathan opened the soldiers last night, Candy, why don't you open this one?" Mrs. Muir said, handing her daughter the gift.

Biting her lip, Candy removed the paper carefully. The Captain shook his head. He would never understand why women did not simply rip the paper. A few moments later, the girl laid five candles; three royal blue, one rose, and one white, on the table.

"I don't think it'd be very safe to hang those on the tree," Martha commented.

"Candles were the only lights we had in my day, Martha," the Captain reminded her. "And..." he thoughtfully rubbed one ear, "...As I recall, Martin Luther instigated the practice after noting how beautiful God's tree's were, dappled by frost and snowflakes on a night during the Advent season. Candles were the only way to replicate the experience indoors."

"Martin Luther wasn't worried about a fire hazard," Martha countered.

"Did you ever meet him?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not quite that old, Jonathan," the spirit replied kindly.

"But, couldn't you meet ghosts older than you?"

"Possibly, but that chap has not shown up at a spectral fraternity meeting. I doubt he would enjoy one." The Captain sent Mrs. Muir a "please change the subject" glance.

"I'd say our Phantom-Elf-Angel is reminding us of something we should have been doing all along," Carolyn said, giving her ghost a half-smile. "These candles are perfect for an Advent wreath. But, I guess we'll have to do it next year."

"We could light them on Sunday and on Christmas Day," the Captain countered.

"And, we'd have them all ready for next year!" Candy agreed. "You aren't supposed to leave them to burn down, are you?"

"No, just light them, and I think, say a prayer or sing a hymn," Carolyn replied. "One candle for each week, and for each of the four Gospels, or for each of the centuries between the end of the Old Testament and the coming of Christ. Then, the white one is lit on Christmas Day." Absently, she arranged them in a circle. "There are some variations on what each of the four leading up to Christmas represent, but the central message is the same. I did a short piece on Advent wreaths a couple of years ago; it was more detailed than I had anticipated it being." Shaking her head, Carolyn glanced at the clock. "But, you need to get to school, now."

"At least it's the last day," Candy shrugged.

"Yeah, but I wish we could still look forward to the Phantom coming," Jonathan sighed.

"We can anticipate tomorrow's visit," Carolyn consoled them.

Suddenly, Jonathan started and let out a soft moan. All eyes in the room turned to him.

"Oh, come on, Jonathan, you can get through one more day!" Candy scoffed.

The boy shook his head, looking troubled. "That's not it."

"What, then?"

"Captain... Mom... How am I going to smuggle this great big box to school and then to the Seaman's Home? Everyone will see it! Blast! I should have made a smaller ship, but there wasn't time, and I just know Mister Scroggins'll like this one!"

"Well, maybe you could still give it to him, but not in secret?" Candy suggested hopefully. "OR, Captain Gregg could pop it for you?"

"I wanted to be amnononis," he sighed. "And I wanted to do it all myself," he added mournfully. "I guess the Captain COULD pop it to him. He would wonder who gave it, just like we have been wondering about the Christmas Phantom, but..."

"But what, lad?" the Captain asked, gently.

"I guess... I guess I was thinking... I was hoping I would be able to SEE Mr. Scroggins opening it, even if he didn't know who gave it to him," Jonathan said. "I guess that's selfish. But, I do want to make sure HE gets it, and not anyone else at the home. It's for him, not to sit in the reception area." He sighed. "You will probably get to see Tricia open your Christmas Phantom Angel gift, Candy. Besides," he added. "Part of being amnononis means nobody else can know what I am doing either... Maybe I can wear a disguise? A better one than Claymore's though."

There was dead silence. "I'm not sure how to work it out, given the size of the ship," Carolyn admitted. "And honey, the word you are trying to say is 'anonymous'."

"And I think somebody might figure out you are you," Candy added.

"Oh." Jonathan shrugged.

"Hmm..." said Martha. "Well, part of the problem I can help with — maybe. I could bring the ship in this afternoon when I pick you kids up from school and we can take it to the seaman's home then..."

"We still have to get it to Mr. Scroggins, in secret," Candy pointed out.

"I know, I know, I'm making this up as I go along," she hedged.

"Maybe..." Daniel started. "Hmm... well this would depend on a few things..."

"What and what?" Mrs. Muir inquired.

"Well, the seaman's home DID used to be my old warehouse, you know," Daniel said, rubbing his beard. "I like to keep an eye on it. I understand Millie Applegate... Say, you don't think she could be any relation to Elroy, do you? Never mind... impossible! ...is working as a receptionist there, part time. She knows you, Jonathan, that can't be helped. What if you went there, after school, told her you were making a delivery for someone else, as Claymore did, when he brought us the soldiers, and then simply gave the box to Millie? You being a delivery person would be true, mostly. But Millie would make sure that Mr. Scroggins got the package, and it wouldn't be mishandled or misdirected."

"But I wouldn't get to see him open it..." Jonathan pointed out. "That would be fun — and I KNOW he wouldn't figure out it was me who gave it to him. I can keep a straight face! Just like I did when we had to pretend Claymore was you. Blast."

"You haven't let me finish, Jonathan..." the seaman chided.

"Sorry," the boy said ruefully.

"I understand, lad," the seaman nodded, giving him a smile. "I was thinking, well, one of several things. One, I could follow him invisibly and watch him open it, and see his reaction. That would be fine for me, but won't help you. Or, as I have done, several times in the past, I could give the man a small suggestion of my own and persuade him invisibly to open the present right there in the lobby, and you could hide and watch. The last alternative you know. Let him take the package back to his room and open it in his own sweet time and hear through the grapevine how much he likes it."

Jonathan did not look happy, but he did look resolute.

"I don't want to MAKE him do anything, and you following him is like spying. I guess I need to be a grown-up about this, and let him open it whenever he does and just hope he likes it." The boy's blue eyes were cloudy. "You really would be a GREAT Christmas Phantom, Captain. You'd never have trouble getting secret gifts to people. But my ship... I do want to know if he likes it or maybe even LOVES it. Would you like it, if I made it for you, Captain? Even if you didn't know it was me who did?"

The seaman considered. "It is difficult to prove a negative, but your model building skills have come along nicely, and yes, it is a fine ship. I'm quite sure I would like it, no matter who made it."

"It's a great ship, Jonathan," Candy put in, "Mister Scroggins will love it... I know."

"Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about," Carolyn said, patting his shoulder. "I know he'll think it's wonderful."

"And I'll back up what the Captain, your mother and Candy have said," stated Martha. "And I promise I'll take good care of it until this afternoon. And who knows? Maybe we'll think of another idea for getting it to him between now and then that's even better. But if we do, I'll let you know after school. Any way you slice it, he'll get his present today."

"You know, I don't know EXACTLY how I am going to get Tricia's necklace to her," said Candy. "I'm just kinda hoping something will work out. And I don't know if she will open it at school, or take it home with her. So really, I'm in the same spot you are, Jonathan."

"What I DO know, is you two need to eat breakfast before we run late for school," Carolyn scolded.

"Yes, Mom," they chorused.

Breakfast was consumed quickly, then Carolyn and the children were off — Carolyn mentioning that she would be running a few errands in town before returning.

"So, Captain," Martha said, turning to the mariner, still sitting at the breakfast table, finishing his coffee. "I was thinking about moving around a little furniture — vacuuming and whatnot — getting ready for the tree. Would you like to help me?"

"You are most determined to get me to do housework, aren't you, Martha?" Daniel remarked. "However, moving furniture is not strictly housework, so I will do that. I draw the line at vacuuming."

"It seems to me I heard once you even managed that, Captain," Martha grinned.

"That was rather an emergency. I realized Carolyn needed help, and the children were distracted. Ghosts aren't normally so domesticated."

"Still, men do, and the fact remains, you did. You can't deny it."

"But not as a habit, and don't let the word get around. And I can only help you move furniture for an hour or two at most. I have another project I need to spend a little time with later. Might I be able to procure some Christmas ribbon and twine from you?"

"I think we have some of both," the housekeeper nodded. "Sounds intriguing. Are you sure you aren't up to a little Christmas Phantoming?"

"Martha, I swear on my honor as a Captain. I am NOT the Christmas Phantom."

"Relax, Captain Gregg. I really didn't think you were. I just like to tease you... but I do wish I knew who or what is delivering all of our little gifts! And what they all mean! Are they leading to something else? Will they really go all through Christmas... and beyond? Maybe through Epiphany?"

"I haven't a clue," Daniel shook his head. "But it certainly has put a spin to this Christmas I never dreamed of!"

XXX

Carolyn took advantage of a rare time with absolutely no one in the house but herself and Scruffy to do some wrapping. It was not that hard to get Martha and the kids' gifts ready, but with the Captain, you could never be a hundred percent certain that he wouldn't pop in and ruin it. He was hard enough to buy for without that complication, but he was also worth it, she had to admit. She wondered where he was.

"Don't you tell anyone what you see here, Scruffy," Carolyn admonished the little dog who was watching intently, probably hoping for a bit of paper to shred.

The last piece of tape had been sealed and the last bow only fastened when Martha, Jonathan, Candy, and the Captain trooped into Gull Cottage.

After hugging her children, Carolyn looked at them, "How did it go?"

They all began talking at once.

"One at a time, please." Mrs. Muir reached into her sweater pocket and tossed a coin. "Call it."

"Heads," Candy blurted out.

"Tails," Jonathan chimed in.

Carolyn lifted her hand. "Jonathan, you win. You go first."

"It went great, Mom," he enthused. "You know, Martha decided to bake cookies for the seaman's home. That was a surprise."

"I got in the — spirit, if you'll pardon the word, Captain," the older woman shrugged.

"She had mentioned that it might take a little longer getting home this afternoon because she wanted to drop them off," Carolyn nodded.

"So, when we got there, and since we couldn't figure out any better way to do it, we decided I would just take the ship inside, and now I would take the cookies in with the ship," Jonathan said. "But, before I could, Captain Gregg appeared and told me to go ahead with just the cookies. He'd take care of the ship. I thought he'd just pop it. Anyway, I took the cookies inside, and Miss Millie was at the desk. She said, 'Hi, Jon,' and asked if she could help me. I told her about the cookies, and was wondering what was going on with the Captain and the ship, but I didn't say that. Then this guy came in, wearing a uniform like the telegram guy does, and when I looked, it was the Captain! But, he didn't really look exactly like himself. He had a moustache, but didn't have a beard, and he was carrying the package. He went right up to the desk and asked if he could see Mister Scroggins, 'cause he had a delivery to make and the recipient had to sign for it himself. Well, there were a bunch of guys sitting over in the corner playing dominos, and Mister Scroggins was with them. So, Miss Millie pointed him out to the Captain and he took the package over. I thought maybe he'd wait until Christmas, but the other men wanted him to open it right away. I think they were hoping it was fudge, maybe, 'cause they were sure glad when the cookies were brought over. So, he opened it and it looked like he really liked it!"

"He did, I can assure you, lad," the ghost said. "You cannot fool a spirit about such matters."

"That's wonderful, honey! Candy?" Carolyn prompted. "Did Tricia like her gift?"

"I think so," the girl nodded. "I'm pretty sure she did. She was the first one at school today, and I was a little later than usual." She made a rueful face. "But, we weren't really late! And I was alone in the coat room putting up my jacket, 'cause everyone else already had, so it was lucky we were a little behind, and I recognized her coat. We have to put name tags on them, you know. Anyway, I was able to put the package in her coat pocket. I'm really glad all we did was play games today! I was so nervous about it that I couldn't have added two and two right. The games were cool. Tricia and I were even on the same team for the word games and we won! She's very smart, so I bet old Penelope's ticked that she didn't pick her for her team. Then, we had assembly, and the party afterwards, and Mister Flaherty asked Tricia and me to help him take down stuff in the classroom because he'd be going out of town for the holidays and it needed to be undecorated before January." Candy paused for a breath. "I just asked Martha to go ahead and go to the seaman's home with Jonathan and pick me up on the way back so I could help. I was really thinking I wouldn't get to see her open it, but then, when we got our coats, I pretended I needed to sneeze and asked if she had a tissue in her pocket, so when she stuck her hand in to see, she found the box. I did have a tough time playing it cool when she was opening it, but she was so amazed that someone had done something for her that I don't think she noticed, and I could have just been excited for her. Which I was, sorta."

"Well, it sounds like the Junior Angels were a success!" Carolyn beamed.

"I think so," Candy nodded. "You know, being a Phantom Angel would be fun to do every year!"

"Maybe next year we can give a gift to someone for all twelve nights!" Jonathan piped up. "I dunno if we can find ones as cool as the ones we've gotten, but we can check Ollie Wilkins store after Christmas for sales, and then buy stuff and save it."

"Oh!" Daniel exclaimed. "Speaking of gifts, I have a little something to contribute." He popped out and was back a moment later with a good-sized box in his hands, which he presented to Carolyn. "For you, my dear."

Carolyn's brows shot up. "For me?"

"I assure you, it is not a parasol," the Captain winked. "It is more a gift for all of you, us, but I would like you to open it."

"Now? Or do I have to wait for Christmas?"

"Now would be advisable."

Placing the box on the kitchen table, Carolyn carefully tore open the brightly wrapped package and lifted the lid of the box.

"Oh, Daniel..." she sighed. "It's lovely!"

"What is it?" Jonathan asked, trying to peer into the box. Being a bit shorter, he couldn't see over the top.

"It's an Advent wreath," Carolyn said, lifting it out of the box and placing it on the kitchen table. "See? Here are the candles our Christmas Phantom left."

"Where'd you get it?" Candy asked. "It's cool lookin' with the evergreen on the bottom."

"Actually, I made it. I gathered the greens from around here and Martha supplied the twine and ribbon."

Jonathan peered closer. "What are the candles sitting on?"

With a look that was both proud and abashed somehow, the Captain replied, "An old wagon wheel."

Candy peered closer. "Wow! You're right!" She touched one of the candles carefully. "Are they mounted on nails?" The Captain nodded. "Cool! I want to learn how to make one!"

"Me, too," Jonathan echoed.

"So would I," Carolyn said. "It's so clever. I'd love to write an article on how to do it."

Obviously pleased, the seaman nodded. "I would be delighted to show you."

"Count me in, too," Martha said. "Maybe this weekend sometime? We'll be up at the tree farm Sunday afternoon, maybe we can get some more greens at the same time, and experiment this weekend and next week when the kids are on vacation."

"And we could give one to Reverend Farley and the church," Candy added.

"I like that idea," Carolyn nodded. "But right now, I would like to see you two get your books and whatnot upstairs and put away before we start setting the table for supper. Can that be arranged?"

The children nodded. "What are we going to do tonight?"

Carolyn shrugged. "You know, I don't know. I think maybe that could be your choice. We're celebrating you being on vacation."

"Make an Advent wreath," Candy said.

"We don't have all the stuff yet, do we, Captain?" Jonathan looked up at the seaman.

"Not quite all, my boy," Daniel smiled. "But I am sure I can find what I need by this weekend."

"Then we can play Monopoly tonight."

"No, Scrabble!" Candy argued.

"Monopoly!"

Carolyn waved a hand. "We'll decide after supper. Right now — Company! Forward... march!" She pointed toward the stairs.

Giving their mother a salute and a kiss, Candy and Jonathan did just that, and the grownups looked after them with a smile.

"Keeping them amused and busy for the days leading into Christmas should be an interesting prospect," the seaman grinned.

"And are you helping with that, Daniel?" Carolyn asked, looking toward him.

"Naturally, my dear," he smiled back. "I am sure we will all have a wonderful time — and I am also VERY interested in what out Christmas Phantom has in store for us next! We still have seven days until Christmas!"

**Saturday**

The first morning of vacation was spent working. Once again, the Captain found himself shuffling furniture so that when they got the tree inside the next day, there would be space cleared for it. There were also sheets to change, new towels to put up, and laundry to see to. However, by the time chores had wound down, Andy Collier had called Jonathan to see if he could go to the movies and Tricia's mother had called and introduced herself, and after the two women had chatted for a bit, and realized that they had met at a PTA meeting two weeks before, she asked Carolyn to ask Candy if she would like to go skating with their family. Thus, the three adults and Scruffy were able to spend a quiet afternoon. Of course, they did keep an eye and an ear out for the Phantom, but a watched elf does not appear. Since the kids were going to be eating out, Carolyn helped Martha make sandwiches for the trio late in the day. Just as they finished, two car doors were heard slamming.

"I'll clear up," Martha offered as Carolyn moved to let the children inside.

Mrs. Muir opened the door for her beaming kids. Candy held a package. "Mom, why didn't you guys pick up the present?" she asked.

"Because the Phantom kept quiet, and didn't let us know he was here," she answered, matter-of-factly. "Scruffy, get down." The little dog was jumping up on the kids, trying to angle a way to get at the silver box Candy was clutching and holding out of his reach.

"Maybe it's candy today?" Jonathan essayed, noticing the way his pet was acting.

"Or perhaps he just wants to make a mess of the wrapping," Carolyn guessed.

"Were you given a gift, or has our benefactor paid a call?" the Captain asked as they entered the living room from one direction and Martha from the other.

"The Phantom Angel," Candy replied.

"Well, then, let's see what it is," Martha said.

"Why don't you take a turn at unwrapping, Martha?" Carolyn suggested and Candy handed her the box.

With great care, as if she might try to recycle the designer looking paper, Martha broke into the present and pulled out six silver sand dollars.

"How beautiful, and appropriate," Carolyn murmured, picking one up.

"How come?" Jonathan frowned. "What do sand dollars have to do with Christmas?"

"Christmas is about Jesus' birth, remember?" his mother explained. "There's a poem that explains this, but see, there in the center is a star, like the one that guided the wise men and shepherds to Bethlehem. Then, there are five holes around the edge, representing the five wounds He suffered on Good Friday. And, if this were a real sand dollar, we could break it open and inside there would be five bird-shaped pieces representing five doves for peace, and also as the symbol of the Holy Spirit."

"And, on one side, the flower pattern rather resembles a poinsettia," the Captain added. "Which is the traditional Christmas flower."

"That's cool!" the kids chorused.

"I always liked sand dollars, but I didn't know they told a whole story," Candy went on, picking up one of the pieces. "Kinda like God wants to make really sure we can't miss what He wants to say, so He puts the message all over the place. Even in weird places." Turning it one way, then another, she added, "You know, Mom, this would make a beautiful necklace."

"You're right, and it wouldn't be that hard to do," Carolyn mused. "Since there's six, we could each have one to wear. Scruffy's could go on his collar, like a dog tag."

"I'm not wearing any necklace," Jonathan snorted. "Bet the Captain doesn't want to either."

"No, but it would be a nice watch fob, or tie-tack," the spirit said thoughtfully. "It is a good reminder of the true meaning of Christmas. Something that should not be limited to the days after Thanksgiving and before the New Year."

XXX

That evening was quiet. Candy and Jonathan sorted through the family's collection of ornaments, eager to get them ready for hanging on the tree, and Carolyn and Daniel, together, hung Christmas lights in the bay window in the living room, and others facing the front of the house. When they had finished that project, Candy and Jonathan looked at the seaman, who was sitting on the couch, next to Carolyn.

"So, are you coming to church with us, Captain?"

The seaman's eyebrows went up. "I hadn't thought about it, Jonathan."

"Oh. I just kinda figured you would, since we are going straight from church to the tree farm," Jonathan shrugged.

"After we change clothes," Candy added.

The seaman thought, then said, "Perhaps I could attend invisibly. You have no way to explain my presence and in a town this small, a stranger would be noticed, even if he did not resemble a historic figure."

Jonathan scratched his head. "You aren't going to be chopping our Christmas tree down invisibly, aren't you?"

"No, Jonathan. When we get to Saint John's Bay, I will make myself visible, and appear as a normal person... like the rest of my... the family."

"Oh, that's good," the boy nodded.

"Tomorrow's gonna be great," Candy put in. "Just one other family out getting a tree! I can't WAIT to see you chop down another tree, Captain!"

"You didn't really see it the first time, you know," he smiled, "But I thank you."

Candy frowned. "But I did... I don't remember it really well, because sometimes with dreams you don't remember them forever even when you WANT to, but you and Jonathan and I went to the hill, started to chop down the tree, Claymore stopped us and said he foreclosed the hill..."

"...Because he foreclosed the _mortgage_ on the hill," the Captain corrected the girl gently.

"Yeah, and then you paid him three pieces of silver..."

"Which was highway robbery!" Jonathan chimed in.

"Yeah, and then Claymore left, and we finished chopping down the tree, and..."

"...And we rode home with you in a wagon you hired to take the tree to Gull Cottage," Jonathan added.

Martha smiled. "Hmm! Did you give us all a different dream, Captain? I vaguely remember the kids and the tree, which is weird, because I wasn't there, but I do remember I was very busy baking that day — a chicken dinner for you and the family, and gingerbread men for the tree you were bringing back, and thinking about the menu I could do for your wedding on New Year's Day..." She broke off and looked at her employer.

"Well, Martha, I would hardly give each of you the same identical gift if I were to go to a merchant and purchase gifts for you," the ghost pointed out.

"I hadn't thought of that," Martha sniffed. "But it was a wonderful dream... even if I did blame the mince pie for it when I woke up. If I had known you did it earlier, I would have thanked you earlier, too."

"Uh... right," Carolyn spoke up, having been rather quiet over the last few minutes. "But dreams can be a bit convoluted. I remember that part of the dream more or less like Martha does." She smiled and blushed slightly, thinking of the rest of her dream that night. "I think this year will be lovely. I'm looking forward to seeing you chop down our tree, Daniel."

"Hmph, I had no idea that such a mundane task which I have performed so many, many times could qualify as so entertaining. I suppose I had best chop down a very large one, if we have enough ornaments, that is?"

"Yeah! A great big one!" Jonathan shouted.

"With tons of branches!" Candy added.

"And no bare spots," Martha grinned. "But it's hard to find a perfect tree!"

"But we'll try." Carolyn said, smiling. "I think we ought to bring a tape measure, also. We don't want to get too carried away here, and get one that is too tall!"

"No fear of that," Daniel rumbled. "I've cut down many trees for many Christmases in Gull Cottage. We'll find a good one."

**Sunday**

The family was up bright and early for the eight o'clock church service, knowing that they really needed to get on the road to St. John's Bay as soon as possible afterwards, if they wanted to get to the Boy Scouts' tree farm, find a wonderful tree, chop it down, get it home and in its tree stand in the living room by nightfall. Daniel had pointed out to the children that the tree _could_ sit in a bucket of water overnight, if need be, but they were adamant that the tree HAD to be up that night so they could at least get the lights on, if not totally decorated. Martha pointed out that getting it decorated, too, might be a bit optimistic, and Carolyn also brought up the fact that they were on vacation, so they shouldn't feel rushed to get it adorned.

As the mortal family was eating a hasty breakfast, the Captain appeared suddenly, causing Carolyn to drop her fork with a loud clatter. The seaman smiled. "I thought I had long since ceased to surprise you at my sudden appearances, dear lady."

"Not when you are dressed… the way you are…" she said, giving him another look. _Never, in three years had Daniel Gregg even BEGUN to appear the way he did at this moment._

"I think you look GROOVY, Captain!" Candy cried, eyeing the figure before her. Daniel Gregg looked yummy from head to toe in a thick brown turtleneck, faded blue jeans, and black boots. Unlike his 'Danny' disguise for Ryan McNally, he still had his beard, but it, and his hair, were just a shade or maybe less, lighter, and his hair was just a little bit longer. Yet, he still looked like himself, only updated.

"You look wonderful, Daniel," Carolyn managed to get out, and Jonathan and Martha nodded enthusiastically.

"If you wear that outfit every time you appear mortal to the general population of Schooner Bay, I wouldn't mind if we had PTA meetings here every week!" Martha winked. "Just kidding, Captain. You really do look fantastic!"

"Wish I could wear blue jeans to church," Jonathan said.

"Nobody sees the Captain, so he can," said Candy, still looking at the seaman. "But ours are in the car, Jonathan; we can change after."

"It'd STILL be cool," the boy insisted, but did not say anything more on the subject as they really did need to get moving.

XXX

Though the church service was only the normal length, it still seemed to drag on forever. Finally, they were on the road to the farm and reached it by ten-thirty. After arranging for a sled on which to load the tree when they found it, the Muirs, Martha, and the now-visible seaman began their quest.

"I love the smell of these trees," Carolyn remarked. "I know what Claymore and the other places sell are still natural trees, but these are so much more — authentic."

The Captain nodded and winked. "Of course, in my day, this was the only sort of tree we had to choose from."

"I conceded some time back that your era has its charms," Mrs. Muir smiled. "We'll just add fresh trees to cotillions, Madeira, and other such things."

"I still prefer the butter from the store to churning it," Martha added dryly. She pointed to a tree a few feet ahead on the path. "What do you think of that one? It's about your height, Captain, I think. That ought to be tall enough."

The Captain moved to stand beside the one she had indicated. "What do you think, Jonathan? Candy?"

"We haven't seen them all yet," Jonathan replied. "I want a bigger one!"

"And, it's fun looking for them," Candy nodded. "I think it ought to be wider. It takes Tricia and her mom joining hands to reach all the way around theirs."

"Onward and upward then," their mother said, half in apology.

"I'm quite enjoying myself, my dear," Captain Gregg assured her.

As they journeyed through the forest, Carolyn found herself humming _Winter Wonderland _just under her breath. Too bad they couldn't make a snowman to pretend was Parson Brown. Or Parson anything. She couldn't count how often she had thought of the Captain's Christmas dream over the last year.

"Mrs. Muir? Is that you? It is! I knew it, didn't I tell you it was her, Jane?" Betty Coburn's breathy voice exclaimed.

The ghost winced and considered whether or not he had time to vanish, but the notion was curtailed when Jane Shoemaker's nasal voice chimed in, "So it is. AND, who is that with you, Mrs. Muir?"

The family exchanged quick, surreptitious glances. There was an un-vocalized _Blast_ shared between the group as they pasted on 'so glad to see you' fake smiles.

"This is..." Carolyn began.

"Did you know you look exactly like the picture of Captain Daniel Gregg that the _Beacon_ ran a few months ago?" Danny Shoemaker piped up from his mother's shadow.

"Yes, I am aware of it," the spirit nodded. "For good reason. I am a distant relative of Claymore Gregg's, from that side of the family." _Oh, how he hated saying that! There seemed to be little choice, though._ "In fact, I was named for the great man himself. I am also Daniel Gregg."

"And it's just a coincidence that you're with the woman who is renting his house?" Mrs. Shoemaker asked archly.

"Not at all. I've been researching my family history," Captain Gregg smiled. "Mrs. Muir and her family have been most helpful and most gracious in including a wayward bachelor in their Christmas celebrations."

"Oh?" Jane Shoemaker's eyebrows lifted at least an inch. "You are staying with Mrs. Muir?" You could almost SEE the wheels in Jane's mind turning. _More gossip to spread about Carolyn Muir!_

"Of course not." Daniel kept his temper. It was easy to see what the two women were thinking. "Claymore Gregg has very kindly offered me the use of one of his cottages."

"Ah... " Betty Coburn said, quickly, "The one _practically next door _to Mrs. Muir?"

"No..." The mariner shook his head. "Further away than that! The other one he owns, the cr...cozy one, by the lake."

"Oh," Jane said, disappointed. "Are you going to be here long?"

"Though I have made no solid plans, per-se," the Captain answered smoothly, "I anticipate being here for some time."

"I see..." Mrs. Shoemaker said, "You know, Mister Gregg... Or are you a Captain also? If you are interested in great men of history, I'm sure you would be interested in Danny's great-great grandfather, Horace Shoemaker — He was an early bus..."

"Hey! Mom!" Candy came up, grabbing her mother's arm and interrupting. "Look at that tree over there!" She pointed.

Obediently, Carolyn turned her head to behold a stately, full tree a dozen feet away. "That is a very nice one, sweetie. Why don't you and Mr. Gregg take a closer look, while I finish up with Mrs. Shoemaker and Mrs. Coburn?"

"Okay," Candy nodded. "C'mon, Ca... Mister Gregg," she giggled. "Hey! Jonathan!" She bellowed to her brother, about twenty feet away in another direction. "I think I found us a tree!"

"I believe I'm needed elsewhere," Daniel said, tipping his knitted cap to the ladies, and starting toward where Candy hod pointed. "Don't keep us waiting too long, my dear," he said, giving Carolyn a wink. "I'm sure if this is it, I won't to be able to manage without your help."

As the girl and the seaman stepped away, Mrs. Shoemaker and Mrs. Coburn exchanged looks.

"Still waters run deep, it seems," Jane remarked snidely. "If I found a _gentleman _like that, I'm sure I wouldn't be hiding it; unless there was something worth hiding?"

"I'm not hiding him, there's just been no occasion to make introductions," Carolyn shrugged. "Until now, that is."

Betty Coburn looked after the Captain dreamily for a few moments, then turned back to Carolyn. "I don't know, Mrs. Muir. They don't make them like that every day... I wouldn't really blame you if you WERE hiding him. He's _magnificent."_

With a smile, Carolyn agreed, "Oh, he is, indeed. I thought so the first moment I saw him."

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't let him get away..." Mrs. Coburn said, giving the retreating seaman another look. "It's not every guy you run across that gets along with children so well, and looks at you like you were the only woman around."

"Does he?" Carolyn felt her cheeks flush.

"That's what I see," Betty nodded.

"I'd agree," Martha said, under her breath.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jane sniffed. "He seemed a little standoffish, to me."

"I do believe you said it yourself. Still waters run deep," Carolyn retorted sweetly.

"Well... yes... whatever," Jane harrumphed. "I need to go find my husband. He's waiting for me..."

"He's drinking spiced cider with Mister Coburn and Linda, Ma," Danny volunteered. "He said to call him when we make up our mind. Can we go home now? I'm cold. We shoulda just got one from Mister Gregg's lot. This is boring."

"I won't keep you, since you're in a rush," Carolyn said hastily. "Come on, Martha, let's see what our woodsman and the children are up to."

Jane Shoemaker watched the blonde and her housekeeper stroll away. "Mark my words, Betty, there's something going on there."

"I hope so..." Mrs. Coburn sighed. "He's so dreamy! And so much like that portrait at Gull Cottage! Mrs. Muir isn't so bad, Jane. Linda thinks the world of her, and Linda said she has never seen anything odd there when she has visited Candy. I think Mrs. Muir deserves someone nice and sweet to take care of her and the kids. Writing can't be a very stable way to make a living."

"Hmph, " was Jane's sole comment. "Come along, Danny. Let's get your father and go. I've had all the outdoors I can stand."

"But, Ma... we don't have a tree yet!" Danny protested.

"Your father can buy one in Pripet," Jane huffed. "Chopping is too much work. And DON'T call me Ma!"

"Well, I guess I'll go get Bill," Mrs. Coburn said. "All this looking around, and I think I like the one he found the best!"

XXX

Daniel frowned at the tree Candy had made him come and see.

"Candy, there's a big bare spot here..." he pointed.

"I know, Captain!" Candy grinned. "I just thought you could use some help getting away from the overstuffed ladies."

The seaman's lips twitched as he stole a glance back the way they had come. It would NOT do to burst out laughing at the town busybodies. Not right in front of them, at least.

"Candy..."

"It's true. You called them that yourself. Jonathan and I heard you."

"Hmm... I think Martha was right about 'little pitchers having big ears.' Candy, I shouldn't have called the ladies overstuffed. I am not setting a good example for you."

"Or busybodies? Why? It's accurate. Especially Mrs. Shoemaker. She'll have it all over town in two hours that you are staying in the crazy cottage and seeing Mom." Candy smiled. "Of course, I like that. I wish everyone could meet you. Not know you are a ghost, just meet you." She looked around. They had the area pretty much to themselves. "I hope you aren't sorry you came today, Captain. I know Jonathan and I kinda talked you into it."

"Yeah," Jonathan added. "But, we wanted it to be like the dream you gave us last year, only with Mom and Martha. All of us. The whole family."

Leaning down so he could look the two of them in the eye, the Captain replied, "No, dear ones! Not one bit sorry. Though it is potentially disturbing that I will get a reputation as being a relative of Claymore's by my own admission."

"We have Hazel and Harriet," Candy pointed out.

"You won't look bad, Captain," Jonathan grinned. "Claymore will look better to everyone, knowing he is 'related' to you!"

"Right," Candy said decidedly. "Mister Gregg isn't you, but then, nobody can be — and I bet he couldn't think of something to say to Mrs. Shoemaker and Mrs. Coburn so fast, either." She frowned. "You better call Claymore, or something, though. He needs to know you are REALLY his relative now — Kinda — you know what I mean... get to him and fill him in so if Mrs. Shoemaker or Mrs. Coburn see him before we do that he knows you are his relative writing a book and staying in the crazy cottage."

"You're absolutely right," Daniel nodded. "I hadn't thought of that." Inwardly he moaned at the thought of him owing Claymore any favor at all, but Carolyn's reputation was more important.

Although Candy's tree was more like Charlie Brown's the longer they looked at it, ten minutes after Martha and Mrs. Muir joined the trio, they found the prettiest tree Daniel had seen in a century.

"This is it, Captain!" the two danced around him excitedly. "Isn't it perfect?"

"You have indeed found a winner," Daniel said, pulling a very sharp axe from the holster hanging from his belt. A moment later the sound of blade meeting wood filled the air.

"Now there's a sight I could get used to seeing..." Martha mused as she watched the seaman's muscles flex under the snug-fitting brown turtleneck he was 'wearing.' "...Seeing the Captain alive — climbing a mast — hoisting a sail — maybe a sword fight! That would be _fine_, indeed."

"Agreed," Carolyn smiled at her old friend. "Maybe we should get two trees... it would almost be worth the money..."

"Not enough room on top of the car," Martha grinned. "But wouldn't watching the Captain chop firewood for the fireplaces at Gull Cottage be a wonderful sight?"

Carolyn nodded and grinned as a shout came from the children.

"Timber!"

Martha and Mrs. Muir joined in with the kids in applauding as the tree cutting was accomplished and then moved in to help, or try to help, load the evergreen onto the sled. As they headed back toward the front of the 'forest,' it almost appeared as if Carolyn might get her half-wish for two trees, at least; Jonathan and Candy each found an "even more perfect" tree that they had missed seeing before. Though Captain Gregg would have gladly shown off by chopping down more, the budget, not to mention the roof of the car, would accommodate purchasing a miniature woodland.

After picking up some additional greens to make an advent wreath for the church and paying for their selections, they decided to stop at McDonald's for lunch on the way home. Breakfast had been a long time ago, and Martha never had managed to convince her family that it was the most important meal of the day. Besides, since the closest thing Schooner Bay had to fast-food was if Norrie got in a hurry at the Lobster house, it was a treat for the kids, as well as an utterly new experience for the nineteenth-century seaman.

On the rest of the trip home, they sang carols along with the radio. For once, the Captain knew all the music that was played, and he surprised Carolyn by having a really excellent baritone.

When they were about twenty minutes from Gull Cottage, he said, "Madam, I will meet you all at home. I think it prudent that I pay a call upon Claymore before he can run into either of those women and entirely wreck our fabrication."

"That's a good idea," Carolyn agreed. "The trees at the farm were not up to snuff in Mrs. Shoemaker's opinion, so they were going to go to Pripet for a tree, and Mrs. Coburn found one, so she would have no reason to see Claymore at his lot, immediately."

"I cannot imagine one of the fine specimens at the tree farm not passing muster, but to each their own," he huffed, shaking his head, before vanishing. A moment later, he appeared in Claymore's cramped office/living quarters.

"Eerk," the landlord squealed, almost upsetting a cup of very weak tea as he saw the spirit's arrival.

"I thought you would be on your lot," the Captain commented.

"Then, why'd you come here?" his 'nephew' countered, with surprisingly quick wit.

"Because I invisibly popped there and you were not in evidence."

"Oh. Well, whaddya want?"

"Want? Not anything, dear boy."

"Uh-oh."

"I just said that I am not making demands on you, so what is your problem?" the mariner sighed in annoyance.

"Whenever you say you don't want anything, or call me "dear boy," I know I'm in for it. It'll probably cost me money, too," Claymore explained. "So, what is it?" he asked in defeat.

"Simply this, should you encounter the gossip girlies, the vapid one and the rude one..."

"Mrs. Coburn and Mrs. Shoemaker?" Claymore blinked.

"Yes, I believe those were the names. You must back up the story we told them."

"Y-you s-saw them? You TALKED TO THEM?" Claymore rose to his feet in horror.

"They believe me to be a distant relation of myself who is staying, thanks to your _generosity_, at the cozy cottage by the lake while I investigate my roots."

"They — they don't think you're a — a — you know — a spook?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel realized there was no way around it, so he simply replied, "No. They think I am your cousin. Do NOT tell them otherwise." Unable to bear the inevitable spate of questions, he popped out again. He had a tree to help get into the house.

Claymore scratched his balding head and wondered why the Ghost of Gull Cottage had decided to be visible to humans outside the family anyway, and what in Heaven's name was going on now, but then put his musings aside and looked at his watch. Like it or not, he had two more hours back at his Christmas tree lot before he could call it a night.

XXX

"Did you find Claymore?" Carolyn asked the Captain. She pulled up to the house and rolled down the car window to speak to him, as he materialized outside by the front gate in front of Gull Cottage. She turned off the car engine, and the kids scrambled out.

"Of course. He won't be contradicting us," the ghost assured her.

"Somehow, I didn't think he would." She smiled as he opened the door for her with a wave of his hand. "I guess we do need to call him later, just to see if he has gotten any phone calls. I'd like to be prepared."

Coming around from the other side of the car, Martha joined her employer.

"Based on what you said, I think you will be the envy of every woman in town," she grinned. "Maybe tomorrow I should make a run over to the lake cottage, just to see if it really IS habitable... or at least LOOKS it. Though I hope you won't REALLY have to haunt there, Captain. We'd miss you here too much!"

"Let's not borrow trouble, Martha," the Captain advised, giving his earlobe a tweak. "Rest assured. I have no intention of haunting any place other than Gull Cottage."

"Oh, I don't know, Captain... Once word gets out that a..." She paused and gave him a wink and a smile, "_...relatively_ good looking man has moved into the neighborhood, especially a GREGG, you may have to lock the door to keep the women in town away... and they DO think you are staying at the crazy cottage, after all."

"Captain Gregg is staying RIGHT HERE," Candy burst out.

"Captain, we're home," Jonathan cut in. "You need our help carrying in the tree, don't you?"

"Absolutely," he proclaimed. "After all, I need to get in the house behind the safety of doors. At the rate gossip spreads around town, I'm in danger out here."

Jonathan shook his head. "Naa. If somebody showed up right now, you would still be Daniel Gregg, the great-whatever of you, that you are, and just now you are getting our tree in the house. And you are doin' that! 'Sides, if you are a visiting writer and here to find out stuff about Captain Gregg — I mean, you, it would be easier if you were living at our house anyway, and... Hey!" he cried, turning to his sister, "Why did you sock me in the arm?"

"Jonathan!" Candy said in exasperation, "Don't you remember in the dream last year it was inappropriate for the Captain to live here until he married Mom? If everyone thought he was alive, he'd have to live somewhere else because of that. It wouldn't look right, and people would say bad stuff about Mom and him."

"Well, that's silly," the boy shrugged. "They wouldn't do anything. Not unless they were engaged or married, then they would get mushy, like my friend Andy Collier's mom and dad — I mean, step-dad, but he's really nice, not like in the movies, all evil and stuff."

"I think we better get the tree in the house before it... snows or something," Carolyn said, giving the spirit a glance, her face red. "Candy, don't hit your brother."

Her children stared at her.

"Mom! It's gotta be at least forty-five degrees outside!" Candy protested.

"Not nearly cold enough to snow," Jonathan added. "Candy 'n me will go get the door open and make sure everything is clear, Captain. Then we all can carry the tree in."

"You can get it set up in the stand tonight, Can't you, Captain Gregg?" Candy's blue-green eyes looked up at the seaman. "It's still early — I bet we can get it all decorated, if you help with the lights."

"Electric lights," Daniel amended. "But I must say, Christmas lights are the prettiest electric lights there are."

"Safer, too," Martha added. "Candy, Jonathan! Do you know where your gloves are? I don't want you coming to me with splinters and tree prickers!"

"They're in our coat pockets, right where we left them," Candy said, matter-of-factly.

"Then, put them on," Martha instructed firmly. "They do no good in your pockets."

"We were going to go get the door open and make sure the way is clear," Jonathan protested.

"I'll do that," the housekeeper retorted. "But I'll be back here to watch the parade to the house before you have the tree lifted down from the top of the car, I bet! Now, Mrs. Muir, you stay right here and cheer this group on. I'll be right back. Scruffy'll want out too, Captain. He's been inside all day. Will that be a problem?"

The seaman shook his head. "Scruffy and I have come to an understanding, at least most of the time," he winked. "It will be fine."

With a brisk nod, Martha turned and swept the entire group with her gaze. "Well, everyone knows what to do, let's do it."

XXX

Almost before the Muirs knew it, the stately tree was in the house, and thanks to Captain Gregg, firmly positioned in its stand in the living room. The ghost was also a great deal of help in winding the strands of lights around the branches before rest of the family began to help put the garland and ornaments on them.

As Carolyn pulled out the treasured box of less than glamorous ornaments the children had made over the years in school, Candy winced. "Uh, Mom, you don't have to put up all of those, do you? I won't be hurt, really."

"Candy, I love these ornaments," Carolyn said firmly. "It doesn't matter if they aren't as polished as the store-bought ones, or our new ones."

"I quite agree," Captain Gregg added with a nod as he picked up a Santa with a scraggly, cotton-ball beard and a pipe-cleaner angel with bent wings. "It adds a touch of the true meaning to the tree. These ornaments were made with love, after all."

"Now, all we need is the star for the top," Martha announced as the last icicle was tossed onto the limbs after being plucked out of Jonathan's hair where it had landed first.

Carolyn picked up the small box labeled 'STAR' from the coffee table where it lay and opened it. As she peeled away the packing material, a small cry of dismay escaped her lips. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"The base of the star is broken," Mrs. Muir replied. "The part that attaches it to the top branch. Blast. The star part is basically okay, but I'm afraid if we put it on the tree, it will tip over and fall."

"But, Mom, that's always been our star," Jonathan protested.

"Yeah, forever," Candy nodded. "Captain, can you fix it?" She turned a hopeful face up to look at the seaman and he suddenly had an inkling of what other fathers must feel when presented with a one-armed or legged doll needing a magic repair job. However, as he took the ornament from the lady of the house, he looked regretful.

"I'm sorry, children, but I do not think it is fixable. It is still a good ornament — see, here is a place to add a hook and hang it, but not as a topper ornament. It would be safer to keep it at lower, more stable level."

"We'll just have to pick up a new one in town tomorrow," their mother smiled sadly. "A new star for a — relatively new home. Maybe we can get a new nativity set, too. Ours got lost in the move to Schooner Bay, somehow. We still don't have one of those, and really should."

"I wonder when or if the phantom will come today?" Martha asked, trying to shift the subject and bring smiles back to the disappointed kids' faces.

"Maybe he or she is taking a Sabbath rest?" the Captain wondered.

"Hmph. Is anyone up for cocoa?" the housekeeper asked brightly.

"Me!" Candy and Jonathan chorused. "With marshmallows," Jonathan added.

"I can offer you two ladies something a bit stronger, if you like," the Captain said. "'Tis the season for special things. Madeira, my dears?"

"I'd love some," Carolyn smiled.

"So would I," Martha added with a grin. "Madeira is much better than sherry."

The group had just settled around the fire with their drinks, when Scruffy let out a chirpy bark and pointed his paw toward the door. Captain Gregg popped in the indicated direction and opened the door to find a green box with the customary white envelope taped to the top. He glanced around to see if there was any sign of their benefactor, but of course, there was none and he returned to the family.

"I believe it's your turn to open one, Captain," Carolyn smiled.

"Tonight's greeting is in German," he announced after opening the card_. "Froehliche Weihnachten. _If nothing else, this is an education in linguistics." Then, he tore off the paper and opened the box.

"What's inside?" Candy asked eagerly.

"Stars," the mariner replied in wonder as he caused the seven ornaments to float out and hover in midair. "Six small ones, and if I am not mistaken, the seventh is perfect for the top of the tree."

"They're gorgeous," Mrs. Muir breathed. "Would you—?"

"Certainly, my dear," the ghost smiled, then they watched the 'constellation' drift over and arrange themselves on the tree.

"Ooh, those look wonderful!" Candy breathed. "Now how do you suppose the Phantom knew we needed a star for the tree?" Suddenly, she was back in 'Nancy Drew mode' again. "You don't think the Phantom got in here and broke our star when we were gone, do you?"

"Now that's a dumb idea," Jonathan mocked. "The Phantom is nice! They've been giving us stuff! They wouldn't break our things. I bet they just knew our star was broken somehow, and wanted to help us."

"I guess so," Candy shrugged. "I still want to solve the mystery, though!"

"If anyone can, I'm sure you can, dear girl," the Captain assured her. "However, not all mysteries are meant to be solved."

The little girl turned to the spirit in surprise. "Don't you want to know who's been here and even getting by you?"

"I must confess that I am of two minds on the subject," the Captain commented, rocking on his heels for a moment. "On the one hand, absolutely. I am curious, and would like to say thank-you, as well as determine HOW it was done. On the other hand, a touch of mystery adds something to... to... life."

"Well, it has made the days leading up to Christmas fun so far!" Jonathan nodded his head. "I wish I could be as quiet as the Phantom though — I'd never get in trouble, and be great at hide and seek, and..."

"Actually, I think you and Candy are great little phantoms," Martha grinned, and gave the clock on the wall a pointed look.

"Oh my goodness!" Carolyn cried, following the housekeeper's glance. "It's ten o'clock! Candy! Jonathan! Upstairs! Bedtime, immediately!"

"Aw, Mom," Candy argued. "Tomorrow's vacation!"

"And you want to be fresh for it, don't you?" she countered.

"Yeah, but..."

"And..." Daniel added. "Didn't I hear you say you and Tricia have plans for a little Christmas shopping in town?"

Candy nodded. "Yeah, me and Tricia, and Jonathan can come, too. We still have to look for Christmas gifts for you guys."

Jonathan gave his sister a nudge. "You said that was supposed to be a secret!"

Candy rolled her eyes. "What we GET them is a secret — how can going shopping be a secret when Mom or Martha have to drive us, and the Captain always knows when we leave the house?"

"Oh." He shrugged. "You're right there. Well I guess we do need to go to bed. Besides, I'm tired." He turned to look first at his mother and then at the seaman. "We'll go get ready for bed. Are you both still coming to come upstairs and tuck us in?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Carolyn said. "Run on up and brush your teeth; we'll be up in a minute."

"Okay," the two nodded, and headed for the stairs.

"You don't need to tuck me in," Martha grinned, and started toward her room on the main floor.

As the others disappeared, Carolyn half turned to her ghost. "I hate for this day to end, you know?"

"Indeed I do, my dear. Perhaps when the rest of the family is tucked in, you and I could meet and enjoy the firelight for a short time?"

"I'd love that," she flushed, and it was not the warmth of the fire causing it.

"Then I suggest we count five minutes, and then speed the children toward dreamland," he said, giving her a long look.

"Gladly."

XXX

For once, Monday was not a 'blue' day. After sleeping in just a little longer than usual, Candy and Jonathan were ready and eager for their shopping trips. While they were gone, the Captain spent a little time popping over to the 'crazy cottage' every so often to make sure that as a result of their encounter with Mrs. Coburn and Shoemaker no one had decided to call upon the 'new' Gregg in town. Fortunately, it seemed that the holiday bustle was keeping everyone too busy to indulge in their nosiness.

After dinner, the family retired to the living room to sit so they could look at the tree and enjoy the fire they had lit for atmosphere. It hadn't been cold enough to really need much heat in the house, yet.

"This is the prettiest tree ever!" Candy declared.

"It is lovely," her mother agreed. "Between the Phantom's gifts and the way we got the tree, it's — just extra special."

"Too bad we can't keep it up forever," Jonathan sighed.

"We can at least take a photo of it," Martha consoled them. "Say, Captain, do you photograph?"

The ghost looked startled. Stroking his beard, he admitted, "I honestly do not know. Paul Wilkie DID try to take a shot or two of me, however, I deliberately ruined them. Whether the camera would have worked and shown my image or not, is debatable."

"We'll have to give it a try sometime," Carolyn said. "Wait! You do NOT photograph. Remember that power lines guy took MY picture bashing his equipment when it was YOU doing the actual bashing, and I was trying to stop you?"

"So, that's how it happened," Martha mused under her breath.

"Madam, I was attempting to be surreptitious," the seaman objected. "How can one be more circumspect than by being cloaked in invisibility?"

"I could go..." Martha began to offer to get her camera out, but her words were cut short by a knock. "...I could go answer the door," she concluded. "Who is it, I wonder?"

"The Phantom?" Jonathan and Candy said hopefully.

As Martha opened the door, the Captain started to fade out, whispering, "Not hardly," upon seeing that Ed Peavey was standing nervously on the stoop.

"Evenin' folks," the painter nodded.

"Come on in, Ed," Martha invited, looking around quickly to see if the Captain was visible. He wasn't, but his presence was _definitely_ there.

"Can't stay but a second," he said. "Just dropping this off for you folks." He hefted a small box in one hand. "A feller dropped it off at the office this afternoon. I guess he figured I'd be heading out here soon for some — er — to see Martha." The lanky man flushed. "Note said it had to come today. Woulda came earlier, but ran late at the Helmore place."

"That's just fine, Ed," Carolyn called. "Would you like some cookies?"

"I haven't made any cherry pie," Martha added.

"Oh, no. Can't. I'm on my way to the Elks meeting," Ed answered, following Martha into the living room.

"Did you see the guy who left it? What did he look like?" Candy blurted out.

"Didn't see'm. It was left with Harv. Why?"

"We thought you could tell us who the Phantom is," Jonathan replied.

"Ph-phantom?" Ed's eyes grew wide. Gulping, he glanced at the portrait. "Er — is — HE giving you all trouble after all? I kinda figured you all'd scared him out, not that I believed in spooks none, but — well — you know! Uh... I'm really late..."

"Are you sure, Ed?" Martha queried. "I could have some chocolate-oatmeal-cinnamon cookies bagged up for you in just a minute. Not even time enough for that? Now, just wait here. I'll get you a few."

The handyman's expression became torn. "Er — what's the old guy been doin', again? I'm not scared of him, you know. But, ah—"

"While you are deciding, I'll be getting," Martha said. "Cookies, that is." She headed toward the kitchen.

"It's not a GHOST," Candy said slowly and distinctly, almost, but not quite, speaking to the painter as if he had trouble hearing. "It's a Phantom. A Christmas Phantom!"

"Yeah! He, or she..." Jonathan, not to be left out, chimed in. "...has been leaving us neat presents. You just brought number eight."

"I didn't do nuthin' but run an errand!" Ed protested. "And I don't want anything to do with ghosts..."

"Oh, I can't resist this..." Daniel chuckled invisibly, his rich voice tickling Carolyn's ear. "Besides, I want to really be here when it is opened."

So saying, a knock was heard at the front door.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. The Captain was playing games with the painter... _again! _"Jonathan, would you get that? I think that's..."

_"Mister Gregg!"_ the two kids shouted together, picking up on the situation immediately. "Cool!" They made a beeline for the foyer.

"My, they're excited about seeing old Claymore," Ed said, scratching his head.

As the door swung open with a slight creak, a loud voice called out, "Merry Christmas!"

It took a second, but then it registered with Ed that it was NOT Claymore's slightly nasal tone, but a deep baritone. Slowly, he turned to behold the beaming face of Daniel Gregg, who was bearing an armload of packages and a large poinsettia.

"Y-Y-IT'S HIM!" the painter shouted as they all entered the living room. He looked like he could not quite decide whether to faint, or hightail it out of there. "I didn't mean it! I AM scared of ghosts!"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Most people are, it would seem," he said, not putting down his packages. "More fools, they, I must say. I'm Daniel Gregg, sir. Excuse me if I don't shake your hand at the moment, but I have just the right grip on these to keep them from falling. I need to get them in the alcove in a minute, and..."

"What? Who? You're... you're..."

"This is Daniel Gregg, Mister Peavey," said Jonathan, stating nothing but the truth.

"You're the feller that's been visitin' here?" Ed asked, putting his hands in his pockets and regarding the seaman. "Another Daniel Gregg? I heard about you. You're researchin' the house, right? Mrs. Coburn SAID you looked like the spook in the portrait, but I didn't believe her."

With a shrug, the Captain continued his path to the alcove. "I sincerely doubt that the gentleman in the picture would appreciate being called a "spook," if he could hear you. And I do think there are far worse people to resemble than Captain Gregg, when all is said and done."

"Uh, yeah," the other man said. "You could look like Claymore, or even like the picture of Ephriam Elias Gregg in the museum. Now there was a sour lookin' face if ever I saw one."

A roll of thunder was heard overhead, and Ed shuddered, pulling his scarf close around his neck. Practically grabbing the cookies from Martha, who had just returned from the kitchen, he started to make his good-byes.

"Are you certain you wouldn't like to stay and have a cup of cocoa? Hot cider?" the Captain asked, a devilish light in his eyes.

"Ah — no — I'll — erk — take a rain check," Ed said, backing away rapidly, through the living room and into the foyer, when his foot hit the door post and he could duck outside.

When he had enough time to be sufficiently beyond earshot, the entire room collapsed into laughter. Finally, Carolyn held the package out to Martha.

"Here. Since YOUR boyfriend brought it, you open this one."

"I'm not sure I want to claim him," the older woman snorted. "Got any cute ghost friends, Captain?"

"My good woman, ghosts are NOT cute," he said, in mock severity.

"Can't blame a gal for asking," she retorted as the paper fell away. "Now, these look familiar." She tipped the box so that all could see the contents. Eight multicolored balls lay in a nest of tissue paper.

"We saw some of those at Mr. Wilkins' store today when we were shopping!" Candy exclaimed.

"Hmm! Maybe our phantom is a local after all!" Carolyn mused. "But I don't see Ollie Wilkins singling us out for gifts."

"Not hardly," Jonathan said. "He told me he believes in the beauty of free enterprise, remember?"

"That means making money," Candy added.

"But it also opens up more possibilities..." the Captain mused. "This gift... anyone could have bought it."

"It must be someone rich," Jonathan put in. "Like Miss Grover, maybe?"

"Maybe it is Claymore after all?" Candy said doubtfully. "He does have a lot of money."

"Oh, please, no..." the Captain said, reaching a hand up to pinch the area between his nose.

"Claymore has money but he doesn't spend it, Candy," said Jonathan.

"I just can't picture Claymore giving anything away," Martha added. "Well, maybe in a sequel of the Christmas dream you gave us last year, with the baby, the adoption, and the wedding, but that's about it, unless Charles Dickens' three Christmas spooks — I mean spirits, visit him."

"The Shoemakers are kinda rich," Jonathan scrunched up his face. "And Penny's family, too."

"I don't think they would. They don't even LIKE us," Candy said firmly.

"Yeah," Jonathan nodded.

"We may be reading too much into one gift," Carolyn said quietly. Her cheeks were stained a bright pink hearing Martha's comment about the idea of an upcoming, albeit fictional wedding between herself and Captain Daniel Gregg. "Ah, maybe our Phantom WANTS to send us a red herring? Or maybe, whoever it is, they found the ornaments last year, and bought them on clearance, or something... that might happen."

"On sale or whatever, they are beautiful," Daniel added, touching one and observing the lady of Gull Cottage out of the corner of his eye. "Shall we hang them on the tree, my dear?"

"Yeah!" Candy and Jonathan shouted. "We can each hang up one, and toss a coin to see who gets to hang the other three!"

"I think you both and Martha can have two turns," Carolyn smiled. "I like to watch you decorate, and besides, we have four more nights ahead of us."

"Okay," Candy nodded, reaching for one of the shining ornaments. "You and the Captain can have an extra turn tomorrow night."

"Can... May we have some hot chocolate and play a game, Mom?" Jonathan asked. "I looked — _Miracle on 34th Street_ is on tonight, but we can see that and play games, too."

Carolyn nodded. "I love that movie, but yes, I think so_. It__'s a Wonderful Life _is running tomorrow night, on the public station, and I want to see that all the way through with no interruptions, so tonight would be a good game night."

_"It's A Wonderful Life?"_ Daniel asked, tugging an earlobe. "I admire the thought, but I don't know the film... I have seen _34th Street_, though. What is _It__'s A Wonderful Life _about?"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at him. Finally, Candy spoke.

"Captain! You've never heard of _Wonderful Life??" _she demanded. "But _everyone_ has seen that movie!"

Jonathan eyed his hero. "But you HAVE seen _Miracle on Thirty Fourth Street_, haven't you?When that mean psychiatrist tries to prove Santa Claus isn't Santa Claus?" He harrumphed. "I don't like psychiatrists. First one in the movie says there is no Santa, and then a real one tries to tell us there aren't any ghosts."

"My boy, we know Doctor McNally was wrong, and yes, as I just said, I have seen that film," Daniel soothed the child. "The Schooner Bay movie house showed it one year. But, what about this other one... _Wonderful. Life? _I'm sorry, but I haven't. In all honesty, children, I was fairly sequestered at Gull Cottage until you all moved here — But I am so very glad you are here now..." he added, softly.

_"Wonderful Life _is a fabulous film," Carolyn said. "My all-time favorite, running neck and neck with one version or another of _Christmas Carol." _She smiled, and blushed again, remembering the end of the Dikensian dream Daniel had created the year before.

"But _what is _the film about?" Daniel asked again.

"Oh, it's neat, Captain," Candy started. "I like it, even if it was made back in the olden days when Mom and Martha were young. There's this guy, and he lives in a little town like Schooner Bay, and..."

"Watch that "olden days" stuff!" Martha interjected. "Santa told me he takes exception to terms like that being used."

Carolyn signaled her daughter to stop and put a finger to her lips. "Not another word, sweetie! If Dan... I mean the Captain hasn't seen it, I want it all to be a complete surprise!"

"As if we haven't had enough of those, lately!" Daniel chuckled again. "And speaking of surprises, the look on Ed Peavey's face when he saw me was almost as good as one of Claymore's!"

"Why did you do that, Captain?" Martha asked. "Did you have to scare him like that?"

"Yes, I did have to when he said he 'didn't believe in spooks'," the ghost grinned. "And I knew I was safe, with word going around town that my 'descendant' was researching a book in the area. It was logical that I could be here, as well as at the cottage."

"It was brave of you, Captain," Candy said. "What if he wanted to shake your hand hello?"

"My reason for carrying all the packages," the Captain winked.

"They aren't real presents?" Jonathan looked unhappy. "You poofed them? Blast!"

"Only fabricated, I'm afraid," the seaman shook his head. "They vanished the moment I put them in the alcove. I am working on something for the holiday, though."

"Another dream, right?" Martha asked. "If you do, remember what I said last year. You have to give me until New Year's to get ready."

"Don't you feel your employer should have some choice?" the mariner asked, sneaking another look at Carolyn's flaming face.

"You may have a point," the housekeeper agreed. "Still, whatever day it is, I am very much looking forward to it."

"I think that's enough talk about dreaming and phantoms for tonight," Carolyn said suddenly, pulling herself together. "Candy, Jonathan, if you want to play a game, go pick one out — and no arguing, or it's straight to bed, vacation or not!"

"Aye!" they saluted, making a dash for their room, where they kept their board games.

The rest of the evening that followed was lively and fun, and there was no more talk of dreams or weddings. Much later, however, there were wistful night-dreams for a certain seaman, keeping his lonely watch long after his family had retired for the night, that could only be sated by watching the mistress of the house sleep.

XXX

The ninth day in the twelve days before Christmas flew by, as Martha wanted to get a head start on the holiday cooking and make sure that they didn't need any last minute things. The Captain was gone for a while; on one of his trips to make sure no one was looking for the newest version of Daniel Gregg, he ran into a contingent of curious oglers. Norrie stopped by, followed by Mrs. Hassenhammer, then a very nervous Harv. Somehow, he managed to keep from having to shake any hands, though it was a challenge.

When he arrived back home, there was a package sitting on the porch.

"Now, this appears to be a real present," Captain Gregg announced as his family greeted him. "And it says Merry Christmas in Gaelic."

"Where's that?" Jonathan asked.

"France used to be called Gaul," Candy stated.

"True, dear girl, but Gaelic is Old Irish. I used to have a very dear friend whose forefathers were from there," the seaman replied, showing her the print on the card.

"Oh. Can you pronounce it?" she asked, turning her head sideways, as if hoping that would make the words look more sensible.

When he did so, she still just had to take his word for the fact that it meant "Merry Christmas."

"Let's see what our friend has given us today," Carolyn suggested.

"If you will do the honors, then, my dear?" the Captain said, handing her the box.

When she opened it, a grin broke out on her face. "I guess the Phantom knows we're planning to watch that movie tonight."

"Why? Is it popcorn?" Martha asked.

"No," Carolyn answered, a laugh in her voice. "Nine bells — a'ringing, I suppose."

"I suppose that has some significance?" her ghost asked, pulling his ear thoughtfully.

"You'll see," she nodded. "And, you know, I saw a set like this in Keystone a couple of weeks ago. I did a little shopping after I did my research at the bigger library."

"Hmm," said Candy. "That means that our Christmas Phantom could STILL be anyone who can shop at a store — and has a car."

"Well, yeah," Jonathan cut in. "Blast. I think whoever is doing this — it's really nice of them, but Mom, I'm sort of nervous. If our Phantom turns out to be someone we know, I'm not sure how to say thank you thirteen times all at once."

"Thirteen times?" The seaman looked puzzled. "Unlucky?"

"No... Once for each of the gifts, if they go all the way through Christmas, and once for everything," the boy explained.

Martha shook her head. "I don't know, Jonathan. It seems to me our Phantom wants to stay anonymous."

After a moment's thought, his mother went on. "Well, we'll just have to be nice to everyone and hope that by chance, we thank our mystery friend."

"We should be nice to people anyway," said Candy. "It's Christmas."

"We should be nice to people, regardless of whether it is the Christmas season or not," the Captain admonished her.

"What about Claymore?" Jonathan demanded. "Him, too?"

Carolyn bit down a smirk as she studied the suddenly uneasy ghost. Stroking his beard, the seaman pondered a proper and honest answer. Long seconds later, he said, "Yes, even Claymore, though he does make it very difficult to do so, at times."

"Maybe we should invite him over on Christmas?" Candy asked. "He was here last year, and brought the turkey and the tree and everything. He might be lonely. He doesn't have any parents to go home to over the holidays — at least, I don't think he does." She frowned. "I can't imagine not having either a mom or dad." She turned and gave Carolyn a fierce hug.

"Yeah, and we have both," Jonathan chimed in.

Over the children's heads, Carolyn sent the Captain a long look, containing a thousand words. She was clearly touched, pleased, a little surprised, and desperately hoped he would accept this affirmation.

A gentle smile was mingled with something that might have been happy tears barely held in check. "Thank you," the Captain whispered.

"So, maybe we should be nice and ask Claymore over?" Candy asked, turning to the seaman. "Not tonight, because we are going to watch the movie, and not Christmas Eve, with the evening service, and all that — but maybe tomorrow? I know he can be kinda..."

"...Just Claymore," Martha put in.

"Yeah, but I think maybe we should, too," said Jonathan. "Candy and me... I mean, I saw him in town today, and there was practically no one at his tree lot and he looked sorta sad — and he WAS here last year."

"If it will please you all, then by all means, invite him," the Captain allowed.

Martha stared at the seaman. "You really mean it, Captain?"

Lifting an eyebrow, he nodded. "Of course. 'Tis the season, you know. Kindness to your fellow man, even if it IS Claymore."

"Well, in that case, I better see if I have the fixings for apple pie around here, too. You know how Claymore loves it," said Martha.

"As much as your beau, Ed, loves cherry?" the seaman grinned. "Well, my dear, I like your apple pie also, but what I would really like another taste of, is your Aunt Belle cake."

Flushing with pleasure, the older woman grinned, "I did always say the way to a man's heart is with sweets."

"You are very wise. But if you think I am fond of them, I should tell you about one of my first mates sometime. Now that fellow would do handstands for anything chocolate!"

"That sounds like ME," Jonathan declared.

"We need to stop talking about dessert and concentrate on dinner," Martha said. "And I need to get back to my kitchen. We have to be finished and cleaned up by seven when the movie starts. I have no intention of missing Jimmy Stewart."

"Ah! And does he look like that Flynn fellow, or Cary Grant?" Daniel asked. "You enjoy watching them, too."

"Not really. But, I refuse to spoil the movie for you," she averred.

"I see," he nodded, turning in Carolyn's direction. "My dear, is there anything I can do to help you until dinner is ready?"

"I don't really have anything TO do, now. No logs you need to update?"

"Not at the moment," he smiled. "I do like to keep them current, but I am not planning any voyages between now and New Year's, you know."

Laughing, she retorted, "For longer than that, I hope!"

"Ah, no," he said drawing the word out, and his voice took on an even warmer, more melodious tone. "I think, for the moment I am comfortable parked by the fireplace like a..." He stopped, swallowed and watched her face. "...I am quite happy with my home and hearth."

Giving a slight nod, Carolyn echoed, "That makes it unanimous."

"Well, since we are all agreed nobody is going anywhere for the foreseeable future," Martha interjected, "why don't you two take a nice walk on the beach? It still isn't that cold out. Candy... Jonathan... I need your help in the kitchen now."

"I'll just get my jacket," Carolyn said, then added, "Thanks, Martha."

"No trouble at all," she winked. "It will do you two good to get out and stretch your legs for a bit." She smiled. "Jonathan and Candy are a more than able crew!"

"Getting into my lingo, Martha?" Daniel queried her.

"Why not?" she grinned.

"Why, indeed?" he grinned back, motioning Carolyn's jacket from the closet and holding it out while she slipped into it. "We'll see you at supper, my dear. And, Martha?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I thank you, too."

XXX

It would have been more than nice if Carolyn could have linked arms with Daniel for their stroll down the beach, but that was not to be, so she contented herself with basking in his almost palpable presence. Yet, somehow it was enough, for the moment. They had been taking these walks together for three years — practically since the day she and her little family had moved into Gull Cottage.

"Penny for your thoughts, my dear?" he asked, as they continued to stroll.

"I'll tell them to you for free, Daniel," Carolyn answered. "You can save the penny for Claymore. I was just thinking how very lucky I am, and how glad I am that you seem to be feeling a bit better about... things." Feeling the flush that was once again coming to her cheeks, Carolyn stopped for a moment to pick up a starfish caught by the tide and she threw it hard toward the waves.

"Perhaps," he commented, staring out at the sea, "I realized that it is_ I _who am lucky." He gave her a look that said so much more than he had words for before returning his gaze to the ocean for a few moments, then back to her green eyes. Clearing his throat, he continued, "You know, dear lady, a seaman's home was only, in modern vernacular, Plan B, for Gull Cottage. What I always hoped for was a family. A wife, and if we were blessed, a child or two, perhaps one of each variety. Even a dog, and of course, I would want my lady to have any help she needed. Even my dreams could not have imagined a housekeeper being all that Martha is, I must confess. Much less, the children, or you."

"I'm sorry that none of your plans worked out," Carolyn said, peeking at his profile.

"They did not work out then, but I have dared to think that in a way, perhaps, they have," the seaman said softly, in the same tone he had used when he had asked if he had really stopped her that first night when she had tried to leave.

Carolyn was not sure she was hearing what she thought she was, but hoped she was right. "If they have, then I'm very glad that my children and I can perhaps be part of their fulfillment."

"More than perhaps, my dear." He turned to face her, then noticed she was shivering just a little. "I think we had best get in. Forgive me, I forget sometimes that you are subject to things like the cold." A grin flashed across his face. "Besides, I dare not make Martha miss a moment of her movie."

"It IS one of my favorite's too, Daniel. You'll like it, I know you will. Regardless what age you are when you see it, everyone finds something in their life they can associate with. I know I did."

"Or afterlife?"

"Or afterlife," Carolyn nodded. "It's cheered me up I don't know how many times when I have needed it — and the ending always gets me. But I can't tell you any more. You'll just have to watch it tonight."

XXX

So there would be far less clean up, the kids had agreed that sandwiches would be a good supper. Besides, they wanted to pop corn and didn't want to spoil their appetite for that. By seven, they had everything put away and were camped out by the television.

Carolyn watched as Daniel became more and more involved in the story, claiming that Mary Bailey reminded him of Carolyn somewhat, and that the house they lived in WAS reminiscent of Gull Cottage before the Muirs had moved in. Begrudgingly, he also admitted that as penny-pinching as Claymore could be, he was nowhere near a Mister Potter. As the movie progressed, Daniel spoke less and less and became more and more involved in George Bailey's life. The rest of the little family seemed to get caught up in the movie all over again, also, and it was all too soon that they heard; _"Teacher says 'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings'," _and watched as George looked skyward and said; _"That's right," _winked, and continued; _"Atta boy, Clarence!" _knowing that the odd little fellow had received his wings at last. As the happy ending faded from the screen, and the words "The End" were seen, there wasn't a being in the room that didn't wipe away a tear or two. Without being bidden, Candy reached over and pushed the TV knob to the 'off' position. Finally, Daniel spoke.

"You're absolutely right, my dear," he choked. That was a... a..."

"Wasn't it great, Captain?" Candy cut in. "We've been watching this movie every year as long as I can remember. Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without it!"

"Yes, dear one," he smiled. "I have not seen that many movies in my time, but I am certainly glad I saw this one! That poor man, thinking he had accomplished nothing with his life! And Mister Potter! Compared to him, Claymore is Saint Francis of Assisi."

"He is. After all, if it weren't for him, we might never have met," Carolyn pointed out. "He is the one who placed the ad to rent out Gull Cottage. One little thing, and look what happened!"

"True," Daniel said. "I must remember to thank him for that! Still..." He broke off, and stared into space, thoughtfully.

"I like what Clarence said," said Candy. "If you aren't where you belong, you leave a hole where you were supposed to be, or something like that." She looked up at the seaman from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah..." Jonathan nodded. "I was thinking that if the Captain wasn't here all this time to scare Claymore and his grandparents and great grands, Gull Cottage would have been torn down!"

"And, that'd have been terrible," Martha agreed. "Losing such a beautiful place in the name of profit."

"Martha, I thought you hated Gull Cottage?" the ghost challenged with a smile in his eyes.

"That was before the work got done on it and before I knew the owner," she stated firmly. "Not only that, but I hate to think where we would have ended up!"

"Nowhere good," Candy chimed in. "Mom, would you miss me if I wasn't here?"

"Me, too?" Jonathan asked. "Even if you... you know, like the movie, didn't even know I was supposed to be here?" Without waiting for an answer he glanced to the Captain. "If Mommy wasn't born, Captain, none of us would be here either and neither would Martha. Would you miss us, too?"

"I think, lad, that I did miss you all those years before you arrived, though I had no idea who I was missing."

"Thank you, Captain," Carolyn said softly. "And to answer your question, Jonathan, of course I would miss you, even if I didn't know what I was missing! But I am very glad I don't have to find out!"

"Well, THAT'S confusing!" Jonathan scratched his head, "Can you miss what you don't have, Captain? I mean, people and things? Not like poor people who miss clean clothes, food, and a place to sleep."

"You can miss them once they come into your life, as you all have come into mine," the mariner said, giving Carolyn a long look. "I was telling your mother earlier... you... all of you, have made Gull Cottage the home I always wanted it to be, and had almost given up on it being after a hundred years. You were all needed here; I felt the lack, but since none of you had been born, I did not know who was missing in making Gull Cottage not just a house, but a home."

"It wouldn't be a home without you!" Jonathan said, giving a hug to his sister next to him on the floor. "I don't ever want to leave here!"

"Me either!" Candy declared.

"Well, it might get crowded when you two get married, but I suppose we could just build some extra rooms," Martha guffawed.

"I'm not gettin' married," Jonathan said. "That means girls! Marriage is for moms and dads and stuff. I'm going to go get on a ship and see the world when I grow up. Like George Bailey wanted to do. I can worry about girls later."

"Then, you'll have to leave, because you can't see the world from Gull Cottage," Candy stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm not leaving for a long time, Candy!" Jonathan argued. "I said when I grow up and I'm not grown up quite yet, and I'll always live here when I am here and not out exploring. Besides, the Captain has a lot of stuff to teach me yet!" He turned back to the seaman. "I'm really am sure glad you were born, Captain, and then became a ghost. I bet if you weren't here, we wouldn't have stayed here very long."

Candy nodded. "It would feel like it did when Mom chopped the tree down and you left, or when you had to pretend to be gone when Madam Tibaldi tried to exorcize you. The house felt yucky. It only feels nice because YOU are here." She looked thoughtful. "I may get married some day when I am older, like twenty-two or twenty-three, but not until I find someone at _least_ half as cool as YOU are!"

"I'm not sure they make them like the Captain anymore," Martha admitted.

"Why, Martha..." The seaman's complexion turned ruddy. "This is a first! That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me!"

"You getting embarrassed is a first, too," Martha answered with a grin.

"Embarrassed?" He tugged an earlobe.

"Your face is getting red."

"Nonsense," he harrumphed. "That's just the warmth of the fire."

"But, spirits..." Martha insisted, but Carolyn cut her off.

"How about another cup of cocoa before bed?" she asked the room in general.

"Do I have to do a handstand for it?" Jonathan asked, "Like your crewman who loved chocolate?"

"Not this time," his mother smiled.

"What about me?" Daniel asked.

"Tempting as it is to say yes, I'll let you off this time with an IOU," Carolyn's eyes twinkled.

"You don't think I can, do you?" he challenged.

Carolyn shrugged. "I'm sure you can, but we can save it for later," she countered.

"You don't sound convinced," he shot back.

"I never thought of you and handstands in the same breath, no."

"You'd be surprised what I can do," he winked.

Carolyn rolled her eyes, but before she could stay another word, the tall seaman had made a remarkable jump into the air and landed on his hands, heels over head.

"I learned how to do this on board my ship, many, many years ago," he panted. "We were in the middle of the doldrums, and all of us were going... as Jonathan says, bonkers..." He stopped speaking for a moment and shifted positions slightly. "A younger lad — a runaway who had joined us at our last port challenged me to learn in front of my first mate and other right-hand man, so what could I do?" He took a deep breath. "I couldn't ignore him calling me out like that — and the lad meant no harm, really, so I learned. I figured it may come in handy some day and..." Bending his elbows slightly, he gave a kick and suddenly he had landed on his feet again. "...It did! But that's another tale!" His family applauded as he bowed. "And that," he said, a touch of mock severity in his voice, "...Is the finale of the evening, I think." He glanced at the clock on the wall that struck ten as he spoke. "You children belong in your bunks!"

"But I want to learn how to..." Jonathan started, then saw his mother's face. "...Well, okay."

"Right, Mom," Candy added. "I'm getting kinda tired, and I have stuff to do tomorrow — wrapping presents, and then Tricia wanted to know if I could visit, maybe?"

Carolyn nodded in the affirmative. "You may, if we have time. And don't forget, Claymore will be over tomorrow night."

"If he says yes," Jonathan said.

"It's a free meal," Martha said dryly. "He'll come!"

Everyone laughed and the children headed upstairs to change for bed — and Carolyn and Martha were not far behind them.

**The Tenth Day of Christmas**

There was nothing overly special about the twenty-third of December. Martha did some last minute fussing to get the house ready for company and had willing helpers to make the work speed by. The Captain did not even point out that their guest was "only" Claymore. Perhaps he was mellowing, or just wanted his ship to be ship-shape.

Around five, there was a knock.

"Is it the Phantom?" Jonathan wondered eagerly.

"Or is Claymore early?" Martha countered.

"Both are equally likely; Claymore was never late for a meal," the ghost chuckled.

Candy opened the door, then turned back to look at her family. "It's the Phantom." For a second, her phrasing made them wonder if the mysterious being had decided to make an appearance, but then she bent over, lifted something, closed the door, then came inside.

"Whose turn is it tonight?" she asked.

"You go on, honey," her mother smiled.

For a moment, the girl hesitated. "You know, after this, there'll only be two more times. I'll kinda miss our elf."

"But, the angel, elf, or phantom would not be special if he or she visited every day," the Captain pointed out gently.

"I know," she sighed, then returned to the task. "Oh, wow!" Carefully, Candy held up a long crystal icicle. "Look! Isn't it beautiful? And there are ten of them! All different lengths and colors! I don't EVER want to put these away!"

"They are gorgeous!" Carolyn agreed.

"Let's hang 'em on the tree!" Jonathan shouted. "We can each hang up two. Captain, you can levitate yours, if you want to."

"I think I'll do it the mortal way, with all of you," he winked.

"But yours near the top?" Martha asked. "The rest of us can't get up there without a step-stool."

"The Captain's really tall," Candy grinned.

"And it can be an advantage," he nodded. "Is there any spot in particular you would like these to be placed?"

Carolyn shook her head. "No, just anywhere there is a blank spot, or a bit of bare branch — and on the front of the tree, where it can be seen. Maybe, near a light, so it'll shimmer?" She smiled. "I can't believe how many ornaments we have now! But my favorites are still the ones Candy and Jonathan have made for me in school each year."

"Someday, I want an all blown-glass tree," Candy said decisively. "Ornaments, I mean, not the tree. And strung beads for garland and white lights."

"But, blinking colored lights are SO cool," Jonathan protested. "And the balls and stuff that are all different are pretty, too."

"We might need a forest of trees after all, next year," Martha commented.

"Hey, yeah, cool!" both children shouted.

"W could put one in the living room," Candy started counting on her fingers. "A family tree. Then put one in each of our bedrooms, and decorate them all differently! And, Captain, you can chop them all down for us!"

"I'm not sure the station wagon could carry that many trees!" Carolyn gasped. "Not to mention the budget!"

"We could build a wagon out of wood, like in the olden days," Jonathan explained. "Then borrow a horse and take the horse and wagon to Saint John's Bay to bring them home. That'd be a blast!"

"Or maybe just give Claymore a break and get some from him?" Candy went on. "Little ones, like three feet tall, maybe? Then we could bring them home in the car and we wouldn't have to build a wagon, Jonathan. And it wouldn't cost as much, or take so long! Saint John's Bay would take forever to get to in a horse and wagon!"

"I'd take a smaller one," the boy nodded. "Do you want a bedroom tree, Martha?"

"Let me see, one more area to vacuum up pine needles from. Hmm. Sure, why not?" she answered dryly.

Daniel grinned. "As long as we are daydreaming, I think I would like one for my wheelhouse, too."

"Okay, then I get a LIVE tree in a pot I can put on the widow's-walk and decorate, then plant after the holidays. A Norfolk pine," said Carolyn. "I think I would like that better than one in the master cabin." She looked thoughtful. "I might need some help getting it up there, though."

Gallantly bowing, the seaman responded on cue. "Your wish is my command, dear lady." As he straightened, he added, stroking his chin, "Of course, we could get extremely small trees and plant bonsai ones. Wouldn't be much to decorate, but they would be quite easy to handle."

"Or Bay trees for outside," Carolyn said. "I like those, too." She sighed. "I love to garden, but never have the time to do all I want. I definitely do want to put a Christmas tree on the widow's-walk next year, though. I thought it might be a little like the way seaman used to put Christmas trees on the masts of their ships. I don't know much, but I read something about that. It would be a bit like it, anyway."

"I like that," said Martha. "In the meantime, I have SOME way of reminding us of Christmas past," she went on, giving a smug smile.

The Captain's eyebrow went up. "You are looking terribly pleased with yourself, Martha. What is it?"

"Christmas surprise for you, Captain," she said, lifting an eyebrow in return. "Early. Are you sure you can't read my mind? I wasn't going to bring it out until Claymore got here."

"I can see the look on your face. I never thought I would see the day I was anxious for Claymore to show up, but now, I must confess that I am."

"Oh, I don't think its worth getting THAT excited," the housekeeper chuckled. "Just my little something. But we'll have to wait until..." Just then, her words were broken off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Now, I bet _that_ is Claymore," Carolyn said. "I'll go let him in."

Sure enough, her landlord was standing on the porch, waiting. "You're sure that you-know-who said I could come?" he whispered loudly.

"Yes, I did, Claymore," the mariner answered, popping in next to her. "And you don't need to whisper. I would hear you regardless what level your voice is at. I always know when you are about."

"Just habit," was the slightly defensive reply.

Trying to keep the peace from deteriorating, Carolyn stepped in, saying, "Merry Christmas, Claymore."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Muir," he responded automatically, then hesitantly added, "And, you too, Captain."

"And a very merry Christmas to you," the seaman answered, with no 'edge' to his voice. He looked at the brown paper bag in the other man's hand. "Is that for Mrs. Muir?"

"Uh, no, actually its stuff for all of you," Claymore blanched slightly. "Do you want to open it here in the foyer, or can I go to the living room and take my coat off? ... Sir?" he added quickly.

"Or, I could take your coat and you could go sit," the spirit suggested.

"Really? Uh, that would be swell." Claymore answered, shrugging out of his jacket. "Thank you, Sir... cousin... Captain. Say, what the heck am I supposed to call you, now that half of Schooner Bay thinks we are related?"

"Why, you..."

"It's true, Captain," Carolyn cut in.

"And I didn't say anything to spread it," Claymore went on, defensively. "If you want to keep something like that quiet, you shouldn't have told Jane Shoemaker or Betty Coburn... they're..."

"The biggest gossips in the state," the Captain finished decisively.

"So it's not MY fault."

"No, I cannot say it is," Daniel shrugged. "And you may call me Captain, as you always have, until I say differently. After all, it's not like we will be speaking in public with any great regularity." He popped out then, but had reappeared by the time Carolyn and Claymore had reached the living room and made themselves comfortable.

"What's in the bag?" Candy asked. "If what's in there is a Christmas present, you didn't wrap it."

"What's the point of wrapping it, when you are going to tear off the paper in two minutes?" the landlord argued. "I brought it for tonight, and it's not Christmas yet."

"I suppose he does have a point," Martha said.

"Besides, I was waiting to get paper — the sales, you know," Claymore added. "I bought some last year, after Christmas, but I lost it. Well, I didn't really lose it. I just misplaced it somewhere in my Christmas stuff in the cellar. It'll show up — I hope. I don't have THAT much stuff to wrap anyway."

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, but forced himself to stay calm. After all, it WAS the Christmas season.

"About what you brought, Claymore?"

"Oh, yeah," the lanky man shrugged, and pulled out two quarts of eggnog.

Shouts of approval came from Candy and Jonathan, and they both jumped up from their seats and gave the startled man a hug, with Candy adding a kiss on the cheek. Grinning with pride and embarrassment, the landlord reached into the bag again and pulled out an unopened bottle of brandy.

"E & J," Martha observed. "Claymore, that's good stuff! Not that I plan on not imbibing, but what on earth has gotten into you?"

"Well, I mean, it's just once a year, and you ARE my favorite tenants," he shrugged. "And, I didn't want the Ghost Of The Conscience I Used To Have to come back."

"Is that all, Claymore?" Daniel asked. Truth to tell, he had never thought the dream he had given the family to 'take' so well. Especially with his ersatz nephew.

"Yeah. Well, just that I'm glad you asked me out here, and nobody has scared me, and, uh..."

"Yes?" the Captain asked, fixing him with a stare.

"Well, the eggnog was on sale, and one of my clients gave me the brandy, and I really don't like it that much, and I know you do. I don't think there is anything wrong with a LITTLE re-gifting this time of year — and really, I'd rather have Scotch. That is, if you have any. I mean if you don't care... I mean... oh, blast, you know what I mean. But you do like brandy, right?"

Carolyn smiled at him gently. "Yes, I do, very much. When shared with special people." She gave the seaman a look. "And I believe we do have a little Scotch, don't we Martha?"

"Not much, but there's enough for Claymore to have a drink, maybe two," she allowed. "Been no need to buy any since you were laid up here with your slipped disc."

Claymore made a face. "Don't remind me. That's more than enough, Martha. Only one or two in an evening, that's my motto. I do have to drive home, you know, but with something to eat... I do get to taste your cookies, don't I? I'll be fine. I do know how to handle what I drink."

"Hmph, then you are wiser than many a chap I've seen over the years," the Captain noted gruffly.

Claymore's eyes grew wide. "Did I just hear you — call me_ wise?"_

"Yes, you did, about that. Not everything, mind you. I've seen too many men — and boys — make fools of themselves over a bottle and live to regret it. And I saw a few NOT live, and repent it very much."

"Well, I have something to go along with the brandy, eggnog, and Scotch, but definitely not those three all together! Ech!" Martha exclaimed. "I shall return momentarily." On that note, she headed toward the kitchen.

"D'ya think she's getting the Captain's surprise?" Jonathan asked.

His sister lifted her shoulders nearly to her ears. "Beats me. When Martha has a secret, there's no getting it out of her."

Martha was back a moment later, with a covered basket, which she placed in front of Daniel, who was now sitting on the couch next to Carolyn.

"Here!" she said, triumphantly. "Muffins! Current, banana, and maple nut... the exact kinds I was cooking in the Christmas dream last year. You stole one, and a kiss, Captain," she winked. "Care to try another?"

"Muffin, or kiss?" he winked back. "Now, you know, Martha, I was every bit the gentleman, and the muffin was delicious." Selecting one from the basket and placing it on a small plate the housekeeper had also placed on the coffee table, he broke off a small piece, popped it into his mouth, and broke out in a smile. "Heavenly, Martha, absolutely heavenly."

"I still like cooking for a man, even if not all children..." she fixed Jonathan with a stern, yet loving gaze, "...are delicate eaters."

"I hope you don't have any gruel for me," Claymore gulped.

"Man does not live by gruel alone. Have a muffin," she laughed.

"Touche'," he laughed back, and helped himself, Carolyn following.

"So, what'd the Phantom leave tonight?" Claymore asked.

"Beautiful icicles! The prettiest ever! Not those tinsely ones, but crystal!" Candy breathed, still completely enchanted by the latest gift.

"Or at least good faux crystal," Carolyn amended. "They ARE pretty."

"Just not Waterford, Claymore," the Captain added.

"I saw some for sale at the craft fair back in October," Claymore mused. "Y'know, there was a guy who was blowing glass there. Had a big crowd watching him. He shoulda charged a watching fee."

"You think the Phantom's been planning this for a long time?" Martha asked.

"I suppose it's possible. After all, Mother usually has her Christmas cards addressed by October," Carolyn laughed. "I always found that extremely intimidating."

"The thought of my dinner getting cold is also intimidating; let's eat," Martha suggested.

XXX

After the meal had been eaten and the dishes cleared, Jonathan and Candy asked if Claymore would like to watch _A Charlie Brown Christmas _with them.

"I thought you guys wanted to play a game?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, but not until after Charlie Brown," Jonathan replied.

"And after that, there's that new _Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town_ show. I heard a commercial and there were some neat songs," Candy enthused.

"You two go on," Claymore said.

"I do need to finish knitting Ed's slippers, if I'm going to deliver his gift tomorrow," Martha confessed. "I wanted to use the extra yarn I had left over from making his sweater. So, I'll pass on Monopoly or whatever," She flushed. "Okay, I'm a little bit of a kid at heart. I'd like to keep one eye on the TV, too."

"I'm a little curious about the new special," Carolyn admitted.

"I guess you and I could play Monopoly, Captain?" Claymore asked. "But, it's not much fun with just two people."

"I can see where that might be true," the ghost agreed gruffly, masking his relief at not being cornered into the game.

"Not too many games are good for two," the tweedy man sighed. "Checkers or chess work, but, I like chess, the better of the two."

The ghost blinked. "Chess? You do?"

"Oh, yeah. Deke and I play every week or two," Claymore nodded. "Why? D'you play?"

"Only to win," the Captain said.

"Me, too. You on?"

"Absolutely."

XXX

An hour and a half later, the Captain and Claymore were still hard at it, having been interrupted only long enough to go in and watch Linus in the last part of _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. Daniel had won the first game, but had to admit that Claymore was, despite all outward appearances to the contrary, very good with a chessboard.

"I believe that's 'check' and 'mate,' Captain," Claymore announced, as he moved his bishop into position.

After examining the board carefully, almost unbelievingly, Daniel nodded and tipped over his king in defeat. "Aye, Claymore."

The landlord smiled at his victory, but did not gloat. "Care to try for a tiebreaker?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course," the Captain harrumphed. "There is absolutely no way I am leaving us at a draw."

Although the next game was close, Daniel was able to achieve victory in the end.

"Okay, I caught you," Carolyn said, coming into the alcove where the two men were playing. "Don't you dare start another game."

"Oh, it's ear... Oops, I guess it isn't," Claymore gulped, looking at his Mickey Mouse watch. "Finally got this thing fixed. I've actually had fun here tonight! I can't believe the evening has gone so fast!"

"So it has. It's almost Christmas Eve," the sea captain commented. "Have you tucked the children in yet, dear lady?"

"They are falling over on their feet, but they said they wanted to wait for you," Carolyn smiled. "And Claymore."

"They want me?" the landlord asked, scratching his balding head.

"Of course. You're here, and tucking in is something they still enjoy, whether one person does it, or four," she answered, giving him an encouraging look.

"Come along, Claymore," Daniel prodded him.

"If you say so..." he shrugged. Then it seemed as he had been struck with a profound thought. "I guess we are all sorta in the same family, tonight, right 'cuzzin?' So I can be a tucker-inner, too." He gave the spirit a sly look.

A brief look of annoyance crossed Daniel Gregg's face, then he huffed, "If you trace family lines back far enough, then we do share Noah as an ancestor, so everyone on Earth is at least that much of a relative."

Claymore shrugged again, but did not quake or shake at the Captain's words.

"Well, there's that, I guess, but actually I was thinking about you saying — right out in front of people — that you were my cousin — uh, distant. But we can talk about that later maybe? Right now, I want to go tuck in Candy and Jonathan. I've never done that before. Not for anyone, not even my cousin's little girl." He sighed again.

"It was simply undeniable that I am a _Gregg,_" the spirit softly argued as the four adults made their way to the kids' room.

XXX

Tired as the kids were, the tucking in process was abbreviated, but Claymore seemed to enjoy it very much, and five minutes later, the four adults were back in the living room. Martha had put on a pot of tea bit earlier, and now they were all enjoying a cup.

"I really hate to see tonight come to an end," Claymore sighed, and sunk back further into the couch. "I had a wonderful time tonight. I'm SURPRISED at how great tonight was."

"And I am extremely surprised how well you play chess!" Daniel exclaimed. "Why on earth have you not displayed this talent to me before?"

"You were too busy throwing me out to ask! Besides, it's not exactly a standard conversation starter," the man pointed out. "You know — 'I'm here to fix the window — by the way, do you know I play a reasonably good game of chess'?"

"I only threw you out when you needed throwing," the ghost insisted. Then, in deference to the ladies in the room and the season, added, "Perhaps a bit more forcefully than need be, but still, only when it was necessary. Had I known you could play chess so well, I might have reconsidered, once or twice."

"You play well, too," Claymore nodded. "Based on my usual competition, anyway. Deke makes me work for it. And you are easily as good as Eddie and Guy. They were my chess partners when we used to play in the chess club at school. Well, it wasn't really a club... We just met in the library after school when the rest of the kids were out playing ball, or whatever."

"Eddie? Do you mean Ed Peavey?" Martha blinked, trying to imagine her beau playing chess.

"Oh no — Ed was out on the ball field usually — or helping out his dad at the hardware store they started. No, this Eddie only lived in Schooner Bay for my junior and senior year of high school. His family was Irish, and they moved back to County Cork shortly after he graduated." He looked pensive. "Eddie was a nice guy, and smart, and he never made fun of me or Guy. He wanted to be a doctor. Or an actor. I often wondered if he became either one of them. Toss a coin. Both would be more glamorous than staying here in Schooner Bay." The landlord's eyes had a far-off look. "Guy moved away too, and we lost touch."

"Well, perhaps, from time to time, we can have a rematch," the Captain said uncomfortably. He was used to finding nothing worthwhile in Claymore, and it was disconcerting to discover he might have been partly wrong, at least.

Claymore's face lit up, then he looked at the spirit suspiciously. "You really want to do that? Voluntarily?"

"Yes, you..."

"Daniel..." Carolyn started

"Madam..."

"Yes, Claymore. I really wouldn't mind a rematch," the ghost smiled. "Maybe it is the season, but tonight, you were quite tolerable."

"Thank you... I think. Ah... when?"

"I'm not sure..." Daniel said vaguely.

"Anytime is good for me," Claymore insisted. "Anytime. When you are nice, you are really fun to be around, Captain. You're almost human, and..."

"Soon, Claymore."

"Oh. Well..." He looked around the room. "I just want to say thank you to all of you. Really. Martha, your cooking was wonderful. Mrs. Muir, you and your family are... well... the closest thing I have to a real family since mama died, and it's — it's nice. Captain, thank you for not spooking me, or levitating me, or yelling, even when you lost that second chess game." He gave a happy smile. "I think tonight has been my best gift this year. I'm not expecting much more, really. Now if fifty-thousand dollars shows up out of the clear blue sky, that would be a neat gift, but I'm not holding my breath."

Daniel had to ask. "Only fifty-thousand, Claymore? Not a million?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "This being almost 1971, the government is around — it's easier to average the taxes on a million over at least ten years. Now if I got that kind of money for free, I'd take it in any case!"

"That's logical," Carolyn grinned. "Thank you for joining us tonight, Claymore."

Under his spectacles, the landlord's eyes grew so wide that Daniel thought they might go outside of the glass rims. "Thank ME? But... I figured you were just being nice, at best. Or, maybe because I'm your landlord and could come over if I decided to, without being asked, that you did before I could. I thought that well, if it weren't for me holding the lease, you wouldn't care if you ever saw me again."

"Claymore, that's not true," Carolyn promised.

"Really? No, you're just being kind, because that's what you are." He shook his head.

"Claymore, you would do well to not accuse a lady of lying," the Captain advised. "What's more, I am NOT kind, OR NICE, and I will admit that over the past two years, you have become — somewhat more tolerable. I'm sure your tenures impersonating me for the benefit of the Muirs, Harriet, and the Williams were beneficial to your character."

"So, even if you didn't need me to do stuff, you'd let me come around?" Claymore pushed.

"If you continue to play chess well," the ghost growled, "then, it might be worth considering. Why? Are you going to give Mrs. Muir the house for Christmas?"

"Bite your tongue!" Claymore looked appalled. "Not this year anyway."

And so, the evening ended in laughter.

XXX

December twenty-fourth began peacefully. Martha, naturally, rose early to begin the final day of baking and get the chopping done for the stuffing that would go in the turkey the next day. The smell of coffee woke Carolyn next — a steaming cup levitated to her bedside table by a thoughtful ghost.

After taking her appreciative sip, she sighed, "Thank you, Captain. You really know how to make a day start right." She stood and drew her bathrobe around her.

"I aim to please, my dear," he grinned, materializing in the room once he determined she was well-covered. "You wouldn't have slept much longer, anyway. The glorious smells from the kitchen would have rousted you, if I hadn't."

She drew in a deep breath. "Still, a handsome face and a cup of coffee are the winning combination for me."

"And the day does not begin for me without seeing your beautiful face, my dear," he answered, looking down at her tenderly. Unconsciously, Carolyn moved toward him, but then stopped.

"I... I suppose you have plans today? With the children?"

"Perhaps, some time today, yes," he paused. "But I have a few things to attend to on my own, and the children did say they need their privacy to get a few last minute things wrapped — and I believe they will be helping Martha part of the day, also. What are your thoughts? Surely no writing assignments?"

"No, none," she smiled. "I want to help Martha where I can in the kitchen. I can chop things. And then I thought I would go ahead and iron a tablecloth or two for the big table in the master dining room." She sighed. "We should use that room more often, Daniel..."

"I did design it for more formal occasions, my dear. It's quite all right that the room is shut up more often than not."

"Actually, I was thinking the other day that we may be able to start using it a bit more," Carolyn said, moving toward the wing chair facing the window, sitting, and gazing out the French windows at the beautiful day in front of her. "That is, if you don't mind that some of the activities at your dining table have nothing to do with eating. Candy and Jonathan are developing more and more interests, and some require more space, and..."

"No need to justify the need for more space, my dear Carolyn. I told you earlier, I believe..." His voice grew huskier. "...That one of my dreams for this house was for it to be filled with family — with life and love, and you and the children and Martha, and that little dust mop downstairs do that in spades." Carolyn blushed under his gaze, but he went on. "Actually, I merely wanted to tell you that the other day I found some of my old linens in one of the sea chests in my wheelhouse. Martha, with great skill, managed to get them washed, and now they merely need a very hot iron and a little starch, I think."

Carolyn's face lit up. "Daniel! They sound wonderful! Were they your Aunt Violet's?"

"Some, and some belonged to my mother. I am sure she would be honored if you were to use them tonight."

"I'm the one who would be honored, Daniel..." she whispered.

"And perhaps a walk, later today, if the weather stays decent? I heard that perhaps we could get a bit of snow much later tonight."

"I'd love to," she answered, putting down her now empty cup. "But I can't get started on anything until I dress. Meet me downstairs for breakfast?"

"You are having breakfast?" An eyebrow went up.

"Toast and coffee, naturally," she smiled.

"Naturally," he grinned. "They'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, as will I."

XXX

As Carolyn entered the kitchen, her eyes landed on the bulky, colorfully wrapped box in the center of the table. Her head turned to look from the Captain, to Martha, then to the kids. "Is one of you being eager or—?"

"The Phantom's getting an early start on the day," Martha confirmed. With a nod toward the Captain, she said, "Just as he came down from waking you, there was a knock and this was there, just waiting for someone with muscles to lift it."

"But NO sign of the Phantom him or herself," Candy added. "Not any footprints, either. And, we've handled the box, so fingerprints are impossible to lift."

"Ed better watch out, you'll be taking over as constable before he knows it," Carolyn smiled. She was reassured that Candy would be delighted with _The Clue of the Dancing Puppet _and_ the Sign of the Twisted Candles_ that 'Santa' was due to deliver that night.

"I guess the Elf had to come early 'cause he'll be busy with Santa tonight," Jonathan put in his two cents.

Before anyone could slip and disillusion the boy, Mrs. Muir said, "Well, let's open it and see what our penultimate gift is."

"I think it's too big to be a pen, Mom," Candy frowned.

"She means 'the next to last'," Daniel told the girl.

"Oh." Candy tested the word in her head and committed it to memory, betting that Penny 'Hasslepickle' didn't know any cool words like that.

"Would you do the honors, Captain? Since you did the heavy lifting?" Carolyn invited him.

"Gladly, unless one of you would rather...?" he agreed conditionally.

His polite offer was met with immediate urging to go ahead; so he did, noting that the greeting was written in Latin_. Natale Hilare._

"Everything sounds profound written in that or Greek," Martha commented, then broke off, stunned at the beauty of the latest present.

Very carefully, Daniel lifted out the pieces of an eleven-piece Nativity set, consisting of an angel, two shepherds, three wise men, a drummer boy, the Holy Family, and a stable that had animals carved in bas-relief and a star affixed to the roof.

"Another gift that is too pretty to put away," Carolyn said, gently touching Mary's blue dress with one finger. She then picked up the drummer boy and looked at the bottom. "Fontanini, no less."

"It feels like they're made out of wood," Jonathan frowned as he picked up a king.

"They are. Probably olive wood. This maker does hand-carved pieces," his mother replied. "So, we don't have to worry about breaking them."

"We really should have had them up all season," Martha said ruefully.

"Oh, not at all, Martha," the Captain assured her. "I have spent some time in Mexico, and there are people who do not put out the Nativity until Christmas Eve, when Mary and Joseph would have arrived in Bethlehem. Part of the La Posada."

"That either makes sense, or you're being kind to—" she began, then stopped. "Sorry. I forgot. You don't do that, do you?" Her tone indicated she did not believe that for one second.

"It makes sense," he affirmed.

Mrs. Muir looked up from contemplating the figures. "Speaking of the reason for the season, Captain, we're going to the candlelight service tonight. Would you come with us? Please?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Candy and Jonathan chorused.

"After all, everyone knows you're here, sort of," Martha nodded. "You don't want them thinking you're a heathen, do you?"

"The vicar in my day did refer to me as one, once or twice," the ghost winked. "Of course, I was seven or eight at the time and he feared I might be corrupting his foster son."

"If you're a heathen, then you need to attend twice as much," Martha retorted.

"What if someone wants to shake my hand?" the ghost countered.

"We'll jump off that bridge if we come to it," Carolyn said. "We'll be holding candles, anyway. That does not lend itself to handshakes."

"You are all very determined," the seaman noted. "Very well. I would do more than risk a handshake for this family."

XXX

The morning passed quietly. During the early part of it, time went quickly enough, what with everyone getting last minute things done — present wrapping, baking, and a little cleaning here and there, but right after lunch, Candy and Jonathan were firmly convinced that time was moving backwards, and that the evening would never arrive.

"Why don't you two play a game, or something?" Carolyn asked, seeing Candy look at the clock for the dozenth time in a half-hour.

"I'm tired of everything," Candy said. "I want tonight to get here."

"Curious about your present?" Martha asked. "You know we always open presents from your Grandpa and Grandma Muir on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, well, that part is okay, even if it is always clothes, but we want to see what you guys think of YOUR presents!" Jonathan answered. "

"And, this will be the first time Captain Gregg's gone out in public at home on purpose and visible with us," Candy added. "Except for the Christmas trees, and then we weren't really thinking he would run into anyone we knew — after all, the tree farm is a big place. But here, in town, in Schooner Bay — That's what I am REALLY waiting for!"

The ghost tugged an earlobe. "Do you still think it is a good plan? If anything should go wrong..."

"It won't," Candy promised. "It IS Christmas."

"Very true, and Captain..." Carolyn started, "...Daniel, people see what they expect to see. Maybe on Halloween they might expect to see a ghost walking around, but not tonight."

"Unless it's the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, or Future," Martha wisecracked, then added, "Seriously, Captain Gregg, you need to come with us. And we'll cover for you. Promise."

"Just like we did when Claymore pretended to be you, for Grandma and Grandma," Jonathan piped up. "Remember?"

"Aye, and..."

"Oh, and that reminds me, I did call Claymore and tell him you would be coming tonight, just so he didn't spill the beans," Martha added. "He didn't even seem all that shaken."

_Could a miracle have happened and Claymore is finally becoming somewhat human? _the ghost softly wondered. But as his eyes took in 'his' little family, suddenly Christmas Miracles seemed quite possible, indeed. Then he rubbed his chin. "Candy, Jonathan, we still have some time this afternoon — if your mother has no objections, how would you two like to help me in the attic for an hour or two? I found a few boxes I haven't gone through in ages, and I know you have never seen what is in them. Then, we could come back down here and still have time for you two to take a nap before the service this evening."

"Love it!" Candy beamed.

"Yeah, Mom, can we?" Jonathan enthused.

"But we don't need naps!" Candy insisted.

"Oh, yes you do, and you will," Carolyn insisted. "Have you forgotten two years ago when you insisted naps were for babies? You fell asleep during the processional, slept through the whole service, and woke up in time for _Silent Night._ Granted it was quiet, but not quite what I would have liked. Naps. Definitely."

"What if we aren't sleepy?" Candy asked pragmatically.

"Then you lie down anyway, close your eyes, and think good thoughts with your eyes closed for an hour-and-a-half while I take a nap," Carolyn answered.

"In a chair?" Jonathan asked. "I could take a nap in a chair — in front of the TV."

"I don't think so, partner."

"Figures," Candy shrugged. "You're tired, so we have to take a nap."

"You might surprise yourselves and BE tired," their mother advised.

"Especially if you are busy with me in a dusty attic for the next two hours," the Captain urged.

"Okay, Captain," Candy nodded. "It'll be fun! More fun than watching Martha's soaps, or playing checkers."

"Just try not to get TOO dirty," Carolyn asked with a smile.

The little girl shrugged. "You're going to make us take a bath before church tonight, anyway."

"Yeah, Mom," Jonathan nodded his head in agreement with his sister.

"Some lines are just automatic if you're a mother," Carolyn justified herself.

"I won't say them, I bet," Candy shook her head.

"Talk to me about it in about fifteen years or so. You'll see when you are a mom."

"That's another one."

"Candy..." Daniel frowned slightly. "You shouldn't say things like that to your mother. You know she only wants what is best for you."

"And that sounds just like what a dad would say!" Candy said triumphantly, then turned to her mother. "Sorry, Mom. We won't get too dirty. Besides, the Captain keeps the attic a lot cleaner than he used to."

The ghost shrugged. He wasn't sure when or how that had happened, exactly, but somehow, the wheelhouse had begun to shape up. Maybe it was the influence of a really superb housekeeper, like Martha.

"It sounds like a plan to me," Carolyn nodded. "I'll call you in exactly two hours, all right?"

The ghost and the children nodded all together.

"And if she forgets, I will," Martha added, then Scruffy barked.

"And you'll help, right Scruffy?" Daniel grinned.

"Do you really understand what he says, Captain?" Candy asked earnestly.

"Not really, dear one," the seaman smiled. "But after three years, and the ups and down's Scruffy and I have had, we know each other fairly well now, and I know Scruffy is the helpful type. Whether it be with you two — smuggling in a seal, or now, looking out for your welfare and making sure you get your rest before a big evening."

"Oh," Candy nodded.

"And I can tell a few things, just like you can, by the way the dog barks," Daniel went on. "His bark just now was a friendly-sounding one, so I took that to mean he would assist your mother and me in getting you to take your naps this afternoon."

"Well, if Martha and Mom do, I guess WE can," the two children said together.

"AFTER we see what is in your new sea chest!" Jonathan added.

"Thanks for lunch, Martha! It was delicious!" said Candy, making a move to stand.

Lunch finished on that note, and before Carolyn and Martha could blink, the Captain and the children, each in their own way, had vanished.

XXX

Although Candy and Jonathan gave in with fair grace on the naps and did lie down at the appointed time, they didn't really sleep; they were too excited. Besides, they wanted to be sleepy enough to be able to dream that night! When their time to rest was up, they bounced downstairs just as their mother and Martha were making their way to the living room. As they entered, the family was met by the unusual sight of their Captain sitting in a chair by the fire, thumbing through a glossy magazine with Scruffy looking on.

"Whatcha reading?" Jonathan asked.

"Does Mom have an article in there?" Candy chimed in.

The spirit looked up. "Not this one, no." He gave his earlobe an almost abashed tweak. "It occurs to me that if I am to be seen in public, I should have some idea of what modern men wear to church. The Sears Wishbook has been instructive. I had no idea that there were so many things people wished FOR!"

"I think Sears is wishing that people will wish for those things," Carolyn joked. "What did you pick out?"

The Captain rose to his feet and without so much as a flash to indicate what was happening, had changed his attire into a gray suit, blue tie, and white shirt with black leather loafers on his feet.

"Now, I wish I could magic up a new dress just like that," Martha commented. "I don't suppose you could just abracadabra that green velvet frock on page seventy-seven, not that I've noticed it, you understand, up?"

"I could, but I wouldn't wear it," he winked. "It only works for my clothing," Daniel informed her.

"You can't blame a gal for wishing."

"You can have my socks, tie, and white shirt that Grandma and Grandpa Muir sent," Jonathan offered her earnestly.

"I don't think they'd fit, but thanks," Martha grinned. "Jonathan! Have you been peeking?"

"No, Ma'am, but that's what they always send," the boy replied. "Sometimes a sweater, the itchy kind."

"Well, I guess we don't need to open those presents early tonight," Carolyn guessed.

"Oh, no, Mom. We could be wrong," Candy protested. "Probably not, but maybe." She shrugged. "Like you say, thoughts count, right?"

"That's right, sweetie." Carolyn ruffled her daughter's hair. "Now, who wants to take the first bath? Since not all of us can get ready so easily?"

After the kids had tossed a coin, Candy elected for the first wash, and the room was cleared of everyone except the master and mistress of the home, she turned to him with a smile. "You clean up very well, Captain. You have excellent taste, too."

Beaming in delight, he acknowledged her words with a nod, "Thank-you, my dear. I could hardly go out not looking fit to accompany you, after all."

A blush colored her cheeks. "Thanks." She picked up the abandoned catalog and flipped to the page Martha had earmarked. "Hmm. One thing we can say for Martha, she has excellent taste, too. Too bad my budget can't pay for it."

The spirit looked over her shoulder and his brows shot up. "That's highway robbery! One hundred dollars? For a frock? Inflation is a terrible thing."

"Glad you bought that scrimshaw when you did, huh?"

"Indeed."

XXX

The children and Martha were bathed and in their bathrobes and gathered by the Christmas tree when Carolyn, fresh from her shower, went looking for them.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you," Jonathan answered reasonably. "We figured why get dressed when Grandfather and Grandmother are going to give us new clothes to wear?"

"What if they didn't?" Carolyn asked, raising her brows.

"Got our usual Sunday stuff laid out on our beds," Candy said, saluting smartly. "Captain Gregg has taught us to be prepared."

"Mostly," he said, giving his ear a tug. "We need to work on homework, still. Occasionally."

"You prepare us for important things — real life," Candy stated. "I bet I'll never have to know some of the stuff that's on our homework, most of it, when I'm grown."

"You may not," the seaman answered, with a shrug. "But in school, you also learn HOW to learn — and that you will need EVERY day you are grown — in fact, it won't hurt you now."

"Oh."

"Well I want to know why we are talking about school instead of opening presents," Jonathan said, making a dive for the tree, and handing out the traditional Christmas gifts from the Muirs. "Here's yours, Mom — Candy — Martha..." He stopped and looked a small package and read the tag. "Here's one for you, Captain."

The ghost's brows shot up. "For me?"

"They did meet you, or thought they did, remember?" Carolyn reminded him.

The Captain shuddered mentally, recalling Claymore's impersonation that he had tried to block out of his mind. He tipped his head to Carolyn as he took the package from Martha. "You first, my dear!"

Though Christmas wasn't about presents, Carolyn still felt a twinge of dread at opening the Muirs' gift. They had sent her one or two nice things over the years — some had been completely not her, but for the kids' sakes, she always attempted to look delighted. She hoped they didn't pick up on the tension her former in-laws seldom failed to inspire in her, even long distance. But, when she pulled out this year's, she was able to breathe a mental sigh of relief when she saw the silky, modest green dressing gown.

"It matches your eyes," Daniel remarked, as he met her gaze.

"Now, you," she answered softly.

"Unless I should let Claymore open it, since it is really he to whom the gift was sent?" the ghost countered in a semi-teasing tone.

"I think NOT," Martha cut in. "That card says Daniel Gregg, and Daniel Gregg is opening it — not Claymore Gregg."

"They're right, Captain," Candy said, nodding her head.

"Bet your present is neater than ours," put in Jonathan.

"You should go next!" the ghost protested. "They're your grandparents!"

"We'll just get clothes, or coats or something," Candy countered quickly. "But okay. C'mon, Jonathan. Let's open ours together. We need to hurry, and the Captain won't budge until WE do."

"Count me in on that," Martha smiled, and together the three tore into their packages. She paused to look at the label on her gift. "To Elizabeth." Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Thank you, Mr. Johnson," before opening the box to reveal a set of scented, pink soaps. She took a sniff. "Peony."

Jonathan's gift was socks, a tie, and a suit that was a bit too large, but Carolyn was sure he'd grow into it. Candy looked as if she was not sure whether she liked the frilly, white-eyelet dress she had been sent or not.

"Now, you," four voices informed the Captain, so he unwrapped the small box and pulled out two small pieces of jewelry.

"Earrings? Do they think you're a pirate?" Jonathan frowned.

"They're cufflinks," the seaman replied. "I don't think I can use them with this suit, however." He glanced at Carolyn. "Although it was kind of them to include me. They didn't send me a gift last Christmas — I wonder what inspired them to do so this time?"

"Offhand, I would say that my mother has been talking to my former mother-in-law," Carolyn sighed. "This is their way of telling 'Captain Gregg' he is part of the family, and..."

"Well!" Candy jumped up, placing her hands on her hips. "They don't have to tell us that! And tonight when you give us our Christmas dream I am going to give you a big hug and tell you again!"

"Right!" Jonathan said, laying aside his gift and doing the same. "Of course you are part of our family, and I get to hug you, too!"

"Can I third that sentiment?" Martha put in. "And claim my Christmas hug?"

"I'll make the request unanimous," Carolyn said softly, remembering more than merely a Christmas hug on the front porch of Gull Cottage a year ago.

"You all are..." Daniel stopped, not having words to express himself all of a sudden. "...You're everything to me. All of you."

There was a moment of silence and perhaps a slight air of tension as the four mortals in the room wished with all their might that there was a way to hug the spirit that had so much become a part of the family, and then, finally, with a sigh, Carolyn spoke. "Oh... look at the time! We need to get moving and get dressed! The Service of Lessons and Carols starts at eight and we don't want to be late."

"Aye-aye," was her answer, albeit not quite as enthused a one as she could wish for, and Candy departed, with Martha right behind her.

The Captain saluted Carolyn. "My dear, since I am all ready to go, I believe I will make use of this half-hour and make some preparations of my own in the wheelhouse. Just call when we are ready to depart for the church."

"What kind of preparations?" Jonathan wanted to know.

"Not a good question to ask on Christmas Eve, my boy."

"Oh. Okay!" The boy smiled and scampered toward the stairs.

XXX

The church parking lot was filling up rapidly when the Muir family arrived.

"Too bad there's not a turnout like this on Sunday mornings," Martha observed.

The little group made their way to the entrance. As they neared the door, Candy excitedly gestured, "Tricia! Hey!"

The shy girl and her family came over and exchanged pleasantries with Candy's family, giving Daniel a curious look as they did so, but since they were new to town, they were less familiar with the legend of his supposed ancestor and did not comment on the resemblance. The Captain was saved from having to shake hands or find an excuse not to by the timely arrival of a very flustered-looking pastor.

"What's wrong, Reverend?" Carolyn asked on seeing how upset he appeared.

"Oh, Mrs. Muir — so nice to see you! Oh, and before I forget — so much going on — I want to thank-you for the lovely Advent wreath you dropped by! So old-fashioned, but so attractive! It's beautiful!" He stopped and looked around again, the agitated look on his face plain.

"You're welcome!" Carolyn answered. "But what is the problem? You look so upset..."

"Jonah Applewhite just phoned to say that he's got a sore throat — and I could tell that he did, and can't possibly do his scripture readings tonight, and to be frank, I am not looking forward to the possibility of taking Mrs. Shoemaker up on her standing offer to have Danny read aloud." Then, aware that he had been less than tactful, added, "It's just that a child's voice can't possibly project adequately. And, I know this is vanity, but it is much more moving when someone with good resonance and diction delivers the King James."

"C — Mr. Gregg has a good voice," Candy piped up.

"Er, that's sweet of you to say, child, but Claymore really—" the minister hedged.

"Not _him,_" Jonathan blurted, then pointed at the Captain. "HIM."

"Oh!" The man adjusted his glasses and looked at Daniel. "I must say, you live up to the rumors, you _do_ look like Daniel Gregg, the first one, that is."

"Thank-you," the ghost smiled, grateful for the coats that the children and women had handed him in recent minutes. He did not have a free hand now.

"And, you do have a pleasant voice. Could I impose upon you to select a scripture passage, anything appropriate, though we usually go with Luke or Matthew, and read it from the pew? We have Bibles in the racks. Or, you can come up to the front and use a mike."

The Captain smiled. "What makes you think I will need to read it? I have quite a few verses memorized."

"As you wish," the grateful reverend exhaled. "Now, I must go get ready."

"That was close," Carolyn whispered to the spirit.

The service was beautiful, though many people who had heard that a dead-ringer for the town's hero was in attendance found it frustrating that the darkness did not allow them to get a good look at him. When it came time for his reading, they could all hear him quite clearly.

_"In the beginning was the Word; and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. The same was in the beginning with God. All things were made by Him and without Him was not any thing made that was made. In Him was life; and the life was the light of men. And the light shineth forth in darkness and the darkness comprehended it not. John 1 : 1-5. _

_"Let this mind be in you that was also in Christ Jesus. Who, being in the form of God thought it not robbery to be equal with God; but made himself of no reputation and took upon himself the form of a servant, and was made in the likeness of men; and being found in fashion as a man, He humbled Himself and became obedient unto death, even the death of the cross. Wherefore God also hath highly exalted Him and given Him a name that is above every name; that at the name of Jesus, every knee should bow, things in Heaven, and things in earth, and things under the earth; and that every tongue should confess that Jesus Christ is Lord to the glory of the Father. The Letter to the Phillipians, Chapter two, verses 5-10."_

XXX

The familiar strains of _Silent Night_ had started when Daniel leaned over and whispered in Carolyn's ear. "My dear, I am afraid I am going to need to make a speedy retreat..."

She turned to look at him in surprise. "Daniel! Everything is so beautiful — why?"

"Is it not still the custom for the minister to stand at the back of the church after the service and shake hands with the members of the congregation as they are leaving?"

She nodded, and with a smile that was filled with regret, he laid a hand on her arm, a hand she could not feel. "That is why," he replied, glancing at the point where they 'touched.'

"Oh, right." Quickly, she reached into her purse that was sitting on the pew and pulled out her car keys. "Here," she whispered. "You can go out and start the car. It really does need to warm up..." The ghost nodded. During the early fall before the warm spell, he had learned how easy it was to start the car, but naturally, had never driven it. Carolyn frowned slightly. "Daniel, you recited beautifully. Reverend Farley will no doubt ask if you will..."

"Another time I would have obliged him but tonight..." he paused. "Well, he can ask all he wants, but as my Aunt Violet used to say, 'askin' ain't gettin'. Now relax, my dear, and finish the worship service. I'll meet you outside." So saying, he slipped out of the pew and out a side door.

As the congregants filed out, carefully holding their candles, no one seemed willing to break the silence that had fallen until they got to the door to exchange farewells and good wishes with their minister. When the Muirs approached, Reverend Farley man looked around them, then said, "Your gentleman friend had one of the finest voices I have ever heard! If he stays in town long, I really must impose on him to recite more! His choice of verse was not exactly standard, but quite appropriate."

"Well, he's not _exactly_ your standard guy," Martha remarked.

"You can say that again," Carolyn agreed. "I really am not sure what his plans for the future are, but I'll let him know."

A bit of wind made them all shiver. "I suppose he's warming the car for you?"

Carolyn nodded. "And we don't want him to have to wait. Merry Christmas, Reverend."

XXX

On the way home there were soft, happy sighs of relief from Carolyn, Martha and the Captain, but Candy and Jonathan could hardly contain their excitement.

"That was too cool, Captain!" Candy exclaimed. "Can you come to church with us every week?"

Before the Captain or her mother could answer, Jonathan cut in.

"Yeah, tonight was the GREATEST! When I grow up, I want to do just what YOU do Captain! I want a neat beard and a big ship, and to be able to recite in church like that. We have to do it in Sunday-School and my voice gets all weird."

"I just want you to keep coming to church with us," Candy said, so excited she didn't even yell at her brother for interrupting her. "Tricia... She was sitting right behind us, you know, said you were _magnificent! _SHE'S never said that about _anyone_ before!"

"Just like your mother... and me," Martha added, in a low tone.

"I think even Danny Shoemaker noticed how great you were," Jonathan added, not to be outdone. "Hard to tell in the dark, but he did look kinda like that."

"He noticed," Candy said wisely. "And Mrs. Post and Mrs. Jenkins did too. They couldn't STOP noticing you."

"How do you know that?" Her brother asked. "They were way down from where we were sitting."

"I'm a girl."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "That's not an answer!"

"I think she means they were staring, but trying to look like they weren't," Martha, who had also observed this, explained.

"That's it," the little girl nodded again.

"Candy, as I was telling your mother, there is nothing I would like more than attending church — and doing other things in town with you, but I can only be a visiting writer here for so long... and there is still the matter of not being able to touch anyone. If only I could..."

"We get along without it," Jonathan frowned.

"But we understand," Candy finished. "At least we can pretend you are our Dad once a year..."

"Hmm?" the ghost said, startled.

"In our Christmas dream," she elaborated. "You said you were going to give us another dream this year, right?"

"Yeah," Jonathan chimed in. "You said..."

"And you and Mom are getting married on either Christmas or New Year's..."

"New Year's," Martha grinned. "Even in a dream I need time to cook you up a spread you won't forget."

"New Year's," Candy went on. "And once you and Mom get married, you're our DAD."

"And that's TONIGHT!" Jonathan finished.

"Yay!" they finished together.

Daniel Gregg snuck a glance at Carolyn, next to him in the dark.

XXX

As expected, the kids were not exactly thrilled at the idea of going straight to bed when they arrived home, until it was pointed out that "Santa," not to mention their dream, could not happen until they went to sleep. Once they were tucked in, the adults met downstairs to do elf duty and set out the presents that were supposed to come from the North Pole. Although Candy was beyond that stage, she did not object to getting a few extra gifts so as to preserve her brother's illusions and not have him think she had been on the 'naughty list.' As the last present was set out, the ghost vanished, reappearing with several glasses and the Madeira.

"A toast, to a good night's work, ladies," he explained as he handed them each a glass.

They drank in silence for a few minutes, and finally Martha spoke.

"You know, Captain, I made a few comments that weren't exactly complimentary before we met, but I just wanted to say, you're one of the best things to happen to this family, and I thank you for that."

"Ditto," Carolyn said softly. "Gull Cottage wouldn't be home without you, Daniel. Or maybe it is home BECAUSE you are here."

The ghost bowed his head, too moved to speak, but finally turned toward both women. "May I say," he started softly. "That now, or a hundred years ago that this house was not a home until you ladies and Candy and Jonathan came here? I'm not sure how I ever existed without you all, but now I am happy for the wait. It makes my life, such as it is, all the more sweet for your presence."

Martha wiped away a tear. "That is the sweetest thing you ever said to me, Captain!"

"How many times must I tell you I am not sweet?" he huffed.

"Oh, about a zillion, when you keep saying things like that," Carolyn laughed softly. "And my dear Captain, we feel the same way about you. You do know that?"

"Yes," he smiled. "But I never get tired of hearing it!"

When Daniel noticed Martha's glass was getting low, Captain Gregg politely offered her a refill, but she shook her head. "No thanks, Captain. I'm anxious to get to sleep." She winked, then glanced at the clock. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Muir, Captain. And remember, I want to hug you in our dream."

"I will try to make sure all things go well," he promised.

In companionable silence, the ghost and Mrs. Muir finished their own drinks, then Carolyn said, "I'd better get up to bed, too. Candy and Jonathan do like to get up with the chickens on Christmas. Though, I suppose since your dreams are better than Santa gifts, maybe not this year?"

"I will walk you to the Master Cabin," Daniel said, making the glasses vanish as he spoke.

When they entered the room, a moment of awkward silence ensued, then Carolyn gathered courage and said, "The only thing missing is mistletoe. I wish..."

"That makes two of us wishing," the seaman replied seriously. Reflexively, he stepped toward her, then stopped.

"I guess I will see you in my dreams, then?" she offered.

"Of course, my dear. Merry Christmas."

"To you as well, Captain. Daniel."

As he faded out so she could change into her nightgown, Carolyn was almost positive she could hear a whisper of "Sweet dreams, Carolyn."

In response, she murmured, "Always, when you are part of them."

XXX

Christmas was one of the few mornings that Carolyn and Martha were the ones who needed to be prodded out of bed by Candy and Jonathan. As soon as it was decent to be up and about, the kids were clamoring into the two women's bedrooms, anxious to start their favorite day of the year.

They found Captain Gregg waiting for them in the living room, wearing the Aran sweater and black pants he had worn during parts of their dream the night before. The fire was blazing, as were the Christmas lights, and it was evident that the two children had been on the 'good list' all year. The ghost had even found a Christmas record and figured out how to play it on the record machine so that _Do You Hear What I Hear?_ sung by Bing Crosby,greeted the family as they stumbled into the den. The weather was even being accommodating; snow had begun to fall in earnest overnight.

"Merry Christmas!" each one called out, including Scruffy, whose barks could be interpreted as echoing what his people were saying. "You look _magnificent_ dressed in THAT outfit! Doesn't he, Mom?" Candy asked, turning to her mother.

"In...indeed," the Lady of Gull Cottage nodded, unable to trust herself to say more.

"Thank you for the dream, Captain," Candy continued, looking up at the seaman. Then she frowned. "I'm not griping, but it felt like things — ended kinda suddenly."

"I noticed that, too," Martha remarked. "But, thank you for giving me a kiss on the cheek before it finished."

"You are quite welcome," the ghost smiled. "Thank you all for the hugs. They were the best present I have had in quite some time." For a second he debated whether or not to tell them that the frank truth was that toward the conclusion of the dream, before he had managed to envision the wedding he longed for, he had simply not been able to project the quasi-reality into their minds.

"It was NEAT though!" Candy said. "We had such a great week with you! The sleigh rides and sledding...and all the old-fashioned toys we had that were in the dream last year, and I loved it when we had the snowball fight and made snow angels," she went on.

"And it was groovy visiting your ship, even if we couldn't sail on her, and you letting me turn the wheel once, and climbing on the rat lines..." Jonathan continued.

"And I adored the dress you found for me," Martha put in. "And baking in that kitchen! Even if it was a hundred years ago and the oven was wood burning, you made it easy!"

The sea captain's face turned toward Carolyn's. "And you, my dear? Did you enjoy your dream?" He stopped speaking, but his blue eyes continued to gaze into her green ones.

"It was a lovely week, Daniel," Carolyn answered softly. "Being with you, and being treated like a princess, I have never had a more wonderful experience in my life! It all seemed so real... and that winter wedding dress... it was..."

"But why did you stop it?" Jonathan demanded of him. "I thought this time we would get to see you and Mom get married..." He sighed. "Are you saving that until next year?"

The seaman hesitated. "By that 'week's' end, it had come time to wake." He did not want to admit weakness, or perhaps, on some subconscious level, he had simply not been able to go that far with a dream when reality could not mirror it.

"Well, next year for sure then," Candy said decidedly. "And we can have a whole year to get ready for it."

"It'd be cool," Jonathan nodded. "But can we think about it later? We have presents to open!"

"A gift in the hand is worth two in the future," Martha quipped.

"Let me get the camera!" Carolyn exclaimed.

The next hour was a flurry of activity as the family began to open gifts. Candy and Jonathan were delighted with their presents from Captain Gregg — a small dagger for Jonathan — who was delighted when his mother nodded that the gift was acceptable. There was a Marcasite necklace for Candy and a lacy fan for Martha, and Carolyn was in awe of the hand painted ivory cameo found in her package from the Captain. The spirit was equally touched by what the family had put together for him. From Martha, there was tobacco, since she had been assured he could enjoy it. Jonathan had painted a trio of rocks, declared them to be paperweights, and given them to the adults. After all, the Captain and his mother did a lot of writing and Martha might need one of her cookbooks held open. Candy had saved up her allowance and gotten the Captain white butcher paper, which resembled his chart paper, and her beading had resulted in bracelets for her mother and Martha. Carolyn held her breath while he opened her gift to him, an antique lap desk.

"My dear, this is — no gifts were needed — but this is far too much," he protested while running a hand over the smooth wood.

Carolyn shook her head. "I only wish it could be more, Daniel. I saw it and I knew it was perfect for you. Do take it, and enjoy it. Christmas is no time for protesting presents given. I... We love you. Just accept that, and the gifts."

"I do, my dear," he said softly.

"Hey!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Captain, we aren't done! I just thought of sumthin'!" He turned to his mother. "You know, Mom!"

"I had thought about asking the Captain to read the Christmas story," Carolyn said, wondering how her son had read her unvoiced thought.

The boy shook his head. "That would be neat, too, but that's not what I was thinking of."

"Are you — expecting — Claymore?" Daniel asked reluctantly. Given the day, and his mood, he could live with the barnacle if he had to. And he had given him a dream the night before also. Claymore might show up, but given the new snow and Claymore's old rattletrap of a car, not likely.

"No..." Jonathan shook his head again. "It's..."

"I know!" Candy cried. "What about the...?" but Jonathan cut her off.

"No fair, Candy! I thought of it first! What about the Christmas Phantom? Is there a present? This is their last day!"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than there came a short, sharp ring on the doorbell.

"At last!" Daniel cried. "And this time there is snow on the ground! We can follow their footprints, find them, and thank them!"

"It COULD be Claymore," Martha insisted.

"But, it might NOT be," the two kids said in unison.

"We won't know until we answer it," Carolyn said, and then, as one, the entire family made a dash for the foyer, but Daniel, naturally, popped ahead of them all. When he opened the door, there was an index card with the words written in block print — LOOK UNDER THE TREE.

The family exchanged puzzled glances, then, of one accord, turned and walked back to the Christmas tree after closing the door.

"There were no footprints," Daniel muttered on the way. "None at all in the new snow! That card didn't fly there! Could the gifts be coming from one of my old chums, for some reason, and I couldn't sense them after all? I can't make heads or tails of this!"

Scruffy darted ahead of the humans, making a beeline for the Christmas tree.

"Don't drink the water," Martha moaned.

She need not have worried. A moment later, the little dog began backing out from under the branches, dragging a sky-blue box that had a scattering of snowflakes printed on it and a golden ribbon by which he did the pulling.

"Scruffy, stop," Carolyn said gently. Taking the package away from the little dog, she read the tag to herself.

"You should open this last... or what I assume will be the last gift," Daniel said, gallantly.

"I can't," she answered. "The tag says: _Merry Christmas to Captain Elias Alexander Gregg._ I think that means YOU need to open it, Daniel." So saying, she handed him the beautiful package.

"Did we miss seeing this one?" Martha whispered to the kids.

"I don't THINK so," Candy replied in the same tone. "But, who could have done it? Got it in here? And HOW?"

"In Gull Cottage?" Jonathan grinned. "Around here, anything is possible!" He looked up at the seaman. "Aren't you going to open it Captain? It's addressed to you."

"I'm almost..." the seaman stopped. It would not do to admit he was afraid, even if he was. Slowly, he sat down on the couch, Carolyn on one side and Martha on the other. "Do you think I should?"

"No," Carolyn said. "I KNOW you should. Go ahead."

Slowly and carefully, the seaman started undoing the paper.

"Captain..." Jonathan moaned. "Hurry up! You're ALWAYS telling Mom and Martha they open up their presents too slowly!"

Carolyn and Martha chuckled in spite of themselves. The Captain's words had come back to 'haunt' him.

"Jonathan... don't rush me..." was the Captain's only answer. Finally, giving the paper to Martha, sitting next to him on his left, the seaman removed the lid of the box.

There was another note inside, which he picked up and read aloud. _"On the twelfth day of Christmas, you have been given humanity. Live it well, Daniel Gregg." _ He read it again, silently, not quite sure what to make of it.

"What?" the kids exclaimed.

"And, what's in the box?" Martha added her question.

Slowly, he removed the twelve items one by one; a social security card, a driver's license, a MasterCharge and American Express credit card, a job resume, a high school diploma, a college diploma, a bankbook to the First Bank of Keystone, the deed to Gull Cottage with a note clipped to it stating Claymore had received substantial compensation, and then, in the final box, were three rings. "My mother's wedding and engagement ring, and my father's wedding band," he grinned. "And here, all these years I was sure that Claymore, or one of his forefathers had taken them."

Martha scratched her head. "Maybe they did, and you have them back again, anyway! I thought that wedding rings for men were unheard of in your time, Captain. That always seemed like something of a double standard, to me."

"They were," the Captain shrugged, fingering the items carefully, still not looking at Carolyn's face. This was all so... so unbelievable! "It wasn't commonplace, no, but I do remember my mother telling me that if Martin Luther's wife could give HIM a wedding ring, my father could wear one, too, and father, being a forward thinker, agreed. So he did, and put it on his watch fob when he was working. He was a seaman, too, you know, and didn't want to end up with four fingers! Some years later, my two best mates heard me tell what he did, so when they were wed, they also wore wedding rings, but only on land..." He stopped suddenly and faced Carolyn, seated on his right. "Humanity... all these necessary things that prove me to be a person... could this mean..." Slowly, he reached up and caressed Carolyn's cheek, her skin soft and delicate underneath his callused thumb. "Carolyn..." he croaked out. "I... can this really be true? I'm human again? I can feel you!"

A smile crept up her face. "I can feel you, too, Daniel!"

"Praise, be!" Martha exclaimed, clasping her hands together, then reaching over to give the very startled Captain a squeeze around the neck. "Christmas IS a time for miracles!"

A look of joy came over the faces of Jonathan and Candy as they moved toward the man that they had long since considered their father. Simultaneously they started to jump up and down, then hug the former ghost, their mother, Martha, it really didn't matter — the important thing was, that they could!

"Yay!" Jonathan cried. "Now you two can get married and we can REALLY be a family!"

Carolyn's breath caught. She wanted that, but was it too much for HIM?

Her fears were allayed with his response, "There is nothing I would like more." As everyone else in the room seemed to hold their breath, he slid off the couch easily and landed on one knee on the floor in front of Carolyn and took her hand in his. "My dear Carolyn... I love you. I have since the day you walked into this house. It would seem the Powers That Be have given me a new chance at life, and I have no intention of wasting that chance for one minute." Pausing, he looked at Candy, Jonathan and Martha's beaming faces. "And if it is acceptable to you, and your children and Martha, Carolyn Williams Muir, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she answered, and kissed him soundly.

As the two stood up, the kids and Martha began cheering. Even Scruffy joined in, though whether he was barking because he was thrilled or because of the racket was up for grabs.

Amid the all the noise, they missed the soft, insistent knocking, but the doorbell's chime made itself heard, so Martha went to the door and let in Claymore, who looked as stunned and happy as they had ever seen him.

"I found a check for — for fifty grand sticking out of a stocking that I did NOT put out last night!" he blurted out. Then, recollecting what the day was, he added, "Oh, and Merry Christmas, Merry Muirs. And, thank you for the dream, Captain Uncle Cousin Daniel, sir. But — fifty thousand! That's — that's what I gave Slugger last year, well, I didn't, but in the dream I did, so in a way I.."

"Did you get a note saying what the money was for?" Martha cut in.

"Something about turning Gull Cottage over to Daniel Gregg II, but your father's name wasn't Daniel Gregg, was it?" Puzzlement clouded over some of his rapture.

"I am Daniel Gregg II," the former ghost explained. "I'm in my second life, Claymore."

"He's human now!" the kids chorused, bouncing up and down, and hugging him again.

"And, Mom and him are getting married," Candy added, smiling so hugely that her mouth was almost too big for her face.

"Y-you're — you aren't a spook anymore?" Claymore gulped, loudly. "B-but how?"

"I have not the foggiest notion, but it is true," Daniel grinned, walking over to clap the reedy man firmly on the shoulder, then stop him from fainting.

"It's a miracle, Claymore, plain and simple," Carolyn said. "I don't know HOW, or why, nor do I care. I'm just happy."

For a moment, Claymore thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right. As soon as I can find the deed, I'll bring it over to you."

"No need," Daniel smirked. "Our angel left it as part of our twelfth gift of Christmas."

Relief washed over Claymore's face. The thought of plunging into the chaos of his files was not pleasant at all. "Great. Well, since I'm here, and you're here, and there's witnesses and everything, I could marry you two right now? Free, even. My wedding gift to you."

Carolyn walked over to join her fiancee', then she reached up to kiss Claymore on the cheek. "That is very sweet of you, but we don't have a marriage license."

"AND, I need a week to put together a decent wedding," Martha said. "Also, if you think your mother and father would let you get away with marrying anyone without them present this time, think again."

"T—they're coming back?" Claymore blanched. "Do I have to be you again? I can't, if you are you and..."

"We'll work around that, Claymore. Your days of being Captain Gregg are over," Daniel promised. "But, you could be my best man, I suppose. I would prefer a church wedding."

"Really?" Claymore looked like he wanted to faint again. "I can be your best man?"

"Yes, you..." The former ghost stopped himself from saying 'blithering idiot.' "Yes, _cousin."_

"I'd be honored."

"The Reverend's already your fan," Martha beamed.

"Yeah, you read really great last night," Claymore's head bobbed up and down. Then, a familiar, crafty look came over his face. "Say — you have a week until the wedding. And I have an empty, crazy, cozy cottage just waiting for a renter. You can't stay here, and everyone thinks you are staying there anyway, so..."

"Oh, yes he can too stay here," Martha announced before anyone else could protest. "I'm perfectly capable of chaperoning them. There's still a guest room in THIS cottage, after all. Not one thing will happen before New Year's, but the kids and I might take you up on spending that night in the crazy cottage."

"What could happen?" Jonathan frowned. "You don't think he'll become a ghost again, do you? How could Martha stop that?"

"Uh..." the adults cleared their throats.

"We'll explain later, honey," Carolyn said. "When — you're older."

"Huh?"

"This was the best Christmas — EVER," Candy sighed, ignoring her brother's confusion. "But, I bet next year's even better!"

And so, the Ghost and Mrs. Muir were married and lived happily ever after... What else would you expect? It's Christmas!

The End


End file.
